Late Night Chat
by LexiLex24
Summary: Chat Noir comes to visit Marinette while searching for Ladybug, but he ends up finding something he never expected...
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first Ladybug fanfic. I get roped into fandoms so easily :/. Not that I'm complaining. Anyway, here's the first chapter of a steamy fic I've had the idea of for quite a while. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or it's characters. (That would be awesome though)

* * *

In the night skies of Paris Chat Noir swung from building to building on his trusty staff in search of his partner in crime-fighting. They were scheduled to do some patrolling at 9 sharp and it was already a quarter past 10. He knew that Ladybug could handle herself but he couldn't help but worry for his polka dotted sweetheart.

"My Lady would never skip out on a patrol. Maybe she's hurt, or sick, or fighting an akum-" he paused as he got to a certain house. It was none other than the residence of the Cheng family where his friend or at the very least acquaintance Marinette lived. Chat landed a top the roof with a small flourish of his staff and started to get lost in thought.

" _Why would I come here? I mean, it's not like I had a particular destination in mind but why would I come to Marinette's house of all places?"_

Chat cared about Marinette as a friend and a classmate. She was a very sweet girl from what he could tell at school as Adrien and he had saved her a few times as Chat Noir. But he was thinking about his Ladybug. She was the top priority at the moment yet he felt himself drawn towards Marinette almost on reflex.

Chat then noticed that the lights in her room were on. He thought for sure that a good girl like Marinette would be in bed by now. He smirked and began to take strides toward the hatch that led to her room. _"I'll just drop by to say "Hello" and maybe tease her about cutting into her beauty sleep."_ Maybe she had seen Ladybug. It's a long shot but perhaps there were some spottings recorded live on the news or something that he had missed while waiting for her.

Chat opened the unlocked hatch while making the stereotypical "tsk tsk tsk" sound of disappointment. "No locks? Not very safe. I might not be around to save you if some perv decides to break into to your house late at night to do who knows what."

...

 _"Like I am."_

Chat shook his head and started his way down. _"What am I thinking? I'm not being pervy I'm just checking up on her. It's not like I intend to do anything indecent to her. This is Marinette we're talking about! The most innocent, kind, and lovely girl I know. Well, aside from my Lady obviously."_ Chat's Adrien side started to come out a bit as he tried to reason with himself as he got further and further down the steps.

 _"My beguiling Ladybug is the only one for me. Marinette is nice and all, but there's no way I would consider doing stuff like..."that" with her."_ Chat got all the way down and landed on his feet like any self respecting cat should. His back was turned to the rest of the room and he took this chance to prep himself for a dramatic heel turn.

"Oh Marinette!" he sang. "I was wondering if you've..."

He turned completely and stopped mid sentence.

Marinette was there alright. But the state she was in left him speechless. She wasn't injured, or in tears, or guiltily uploading too many irrelevant photos and cheesy quotes onto Facebook.

No.

No this was something he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

Marinette was on her bed wearing nothing but a pink camisole and a pair of pink with white polka dot panties rolled down her thighs. Her legs were spread wide open as she had the index and middle finger of her left hand plunged into her womanhood.

Her right hand however was what Chat found himself gaping at after he noticed what the left hand was doing.

Or rather, what said hand was grasping for dear life.

She was holding a snapshot of a shirtless Adrien Agreste from his most recent photo-shoot.

Silence cut throughout the room as Marinette stared back with a look of pure shock and mortification. Her eyes progressively got wider and wider making Chat wonder how long it would take before they popped out of her skull and rolled out the door to excuse themselves from this painfully embarrassing encounter.

Chat cleared his throat forcing himself to snap out of his initial stunned state. He rubbed his right arm against the back of his neck as was his nervous habit and with a tint of red peeking out from under his mask he asked:

"So uh, I don't suppose you've seen Ladybug?"

* * *

Whelp, there's that. I really wanted to make this one big long fic rather than a by the chapter fic since that's how I personally prefer to read lemons or fics that only happen over the course of one night. But I went against myself and put it in chapter form since I don't have the energy to complete it all at once and I want to know if this is a story that's even worth finishing. I might just convert it into one big story after it's all done. So if you want to see more don't be shy! Drop me a review.

See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back!

I felt like writing more so I did! Enjoy now because I may or may not find myself in the writing mood until much later this month. I've got college stuff to work on after all.

* * *

Marinette removed her fingers from within herself and dropped the photo of Adrien as if it suddenly transformed into a charcoal briquette. Her expression of awe slowly morphed into an expression of complete and utter shame. She felt the heat inevitably rise to her face as she fought the urge to bury herself under her covers so deeply that even the jaws of life couldn't get her out.

"W-what-?" she started to question Chat but stopped as she felt a draft come between her exposed thighs reminding her that her undies were still halfway down her legs. With this realization she pushed herself up with her elbows and hopped onto her knees with impressive vigor as she pulled them up. With her haste she accidentally pulled them up a bit too high and gave herself a small wedgie forcing her to then not so discreetly pull at the leg-holes.

Chat had taken it upon himself to turn his head to the side long after she started putting her underwear back on so he wasn't seeing any of this. Unfortunately his manners did nothing to take away from the poor girl's humiliation.

"What ARE you doing here?!" Marinette demanded with a new edge to her voice in order to compensate for how vulnerable and ashamed she felt at the moment. Some of her attitude was a bit genuine since Chat came in unannounced only to catch her in the middle of a very private act.

How dirty the act itself was is not the issue, this was her room and she could do whatever she wanted in it dammit!

Or at least that's what Marinette sincerely wanted to believe.

Chat however looked like he was doing everything he could to not pole vault himself out of her room. He straightened up his posture but kept his head turned. His eyes were closed as well. He spoke in a tone that was somewhere between discomfort and astonishment.

"I er, was just looking for Ladybug since she was really late for patrol and uh, um...well-" Chat continued to speak but Marinette drowned out his words after hearing the first part of that statement. She clasped a hand to her mouth and felt another wave of shame hit her. But for an entirely different reason.

 _"The patrol. I promised Chat that I would..."_ Marinette didn't intend to stand Chat up. She was just preparing to leave but she found herself staring at the photo of Adrien that she obtained earlier today. She had made several copies of it in several different sizes. It was the first image of Adrien showing off some skin after all. In most of his other pictures he was fully clothed. But he was posing for a new line of jeans and she guessed that they didn't want a shirt covering them. Or maybe they just looked better without shirts. She couldn't care less about the details. Shirtless Adrien was shirtless Adrien.

She had told Tikki to busy herself with the cookie jar downstairs since her parents were out of town for the weekend to visit relatives. Marinette had to stay and look after the shop. She told Tikki that she had to, "finish up" something before they went out.

In laymen's terms, "finish up" is code for "sneak in a quick finger banging session".

She didn't mean for it to take so long. She had done this several times before and was still able to meet Chat on time. (Tikki had actually caught her in the act once or twice but her kwami and her partner Chat Noir who is also a BOY catching her were two very, VERY different things!)

Marinette then stole a glance at the clock and realized that she was an hour late. This only made her guilt deepen after realizing she spent such a dubious amount of time fawning over and gradually pleasuring herself to a picture of her crush.

 _"How long was I just staring and how long was I masturbating? And what the hell is Tikki so busy with downstairs that she couldn't be bothered to get me?!"_

"Um, Marinette?" she finally ceased reprimanding herself after Chat noticed she wasn't responding. He opened one eye and looked towards her general direction but refused to make eye-contact.

"I'm truly, very sorry that I came in like this. This is all my fault." Chat gave a genuine apology as she turned towards him seemingly surprised at this. Sure this was kind of his fault for barging in to her room at night without warning but this was also her, or rather Ladybug's fault for being late in the first place. She put her teenage hormones before the feelings of her partner and before the safety of Paris. Some hero huh?

There wasn't any immediate danger or unrest in the city at the moment but she's always been a hero who makes good on her promises and puts her best foot forward in protecting her town. She let down Paris, she let down Chat, and she let down herself.

Marinette curled her knees up to her chest and put her head down. Chat saw this and turned fully towards her. "Hey, it's okay. I won't tell anyone about this and...hey you have NOTHING to be ashamed of." his valiant effort to console her wasn't doing much as she only buried her face even more. Despite this, Chat went on.

"I mean, I don't know why you'd think I'd think less of you for this, after all you ARE a teenage girl." He said this although it completely contradicted the mantra he was chanting to himself before he came down and saw her doing everything he never imagined a girl like her even knew how to do. And to a picture of HIM no less! Well, more accurately Adrien but potato potato.

Wait. A picture of...

Him?

Did Marinette...?

Well, Adrien is a model after all and he didn't like to toot his own horn but they don't exactly welcome homely individuals into this industry with open arms. Adrien knew for a fact that girls found him attractive. He wasn't blind or deaf to the legions of squealing fangirls who nearly attacked him in the streets with snapshots and autograph books. He just never used it to get what he wanted nor did he shove his good looks in anybody's face. The billboards and magazines did more than enough of that for him thank you very much.

This didn't mean that Marinette was madly in love with him or anythi-

"Well catching me fapping to a picture of the boy I'm madly in love with isn't exactly the most note worthy thing you could have seen me doing."

...

Well there goes that.

Chat's ears twitched as he took in this information. He shook his head and looked at Marinette open-mouthed for the second time that evening. Marinette blushed so hard that she half feared her hair would burn to a dark blue crisp. Her outburst was a bit uncalled for since he was just trying to comfort her but she thought it might make her feel better if she cut him off and got a word in.

It didn't.

She groaned. "I'm sorry, it's just...I shouldn't be mad at you. This never would have happened if I just had some self control and-argh!" she grasped her head ruffling her hair in the process. She then put herself under her blankets and wrapped herself up in them facing away from the cat eared intruder who watched her in silence.

"Please...just go."

Chat was about to protest but he stopped after he heard what sounded like a hiccup. Marinette had started sobbing.

He felt even more guilt wash over him as he contemplated what he should do next. Maybe he should just leave her to cry this out before he made things even more awkward. But, Marinette was his friend and it was unbecoming of Chat Noir or Adrien for that matter to just leave a blubbering girl alone in her sadness.

He wanted make her feel better but how?

Chat took a few cautionary strides toward the bed until

*Crunch!*

He stepped on something.

He picked up what was under his leather boot only to find the catalyst of tonight's troubles.

That damned picture of himself wearing nothing but a pair of Agreste brand jeans.

Chat let go of the picture and let it fall back to the floor. He took one last step towards the melancholy girl and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder prompting her to turn towards him with tears in her eyes.

He gave her the most Chat Noir smile he could.

"How about I help you finish what I interrupted?"

* * *

Alright! Please give me some lovely reviews if you want to see more in a timely manner. Also, don't be afraid to quote your favorite parts. I like it when reviewers do that. It lets me know which parts stuck with you. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I got a nice amount of followers on the first 2 chapters so I thought I'd keep going. It's Spring Break and I've got nothing better to do. Here ya go!

* * *

...

...

...

"Er, beg pardon?"

Marinette looked back at Chat incredulous at his words. Chat's eyes shifted nervously as he wondered if that was the right way to phrase that. So he tried a different way.

"I mean, I could umm...well that is to say..."he trailed off blushing. Marinette turned herself around fully. She propped herself onto one elbow while wiping the tears from her eyes as she was now too confused to be upset anymore.

"I can f-f..." he stuttered.

...

Her eyes widened. He can't possibly be insinuating-

"I'll f-fin-"

Oh God he is.

"I w-want to f-fi-finger you."

They stared at each other for at least 10 seconds. Before Marinette very honestly and reasonably inquired-

"Are you HIGH?!"

She shouted even though he was right in front of her. Chat reeled back a bit but regained his composure. He did his best to put on another sly smile since it was his go-to defense mechanism.

"Of course not Princess. Winners don't do drugs. And I wasn't kidding either. I would like to, well...service you." he put a hand to his chest and gave a slight bow while he was still sitting on the edge of her bed. Marinette however did not appreciate the act and she kicked him off with one fell lunge of her foot. This time Chat landed on his rear rather than his feet. His feline colleagues would be so disappointed.

"Ouchie! Please Marinette. I'm sure my bottom must be my Lady's...at least 4th favorite part of my body."

"Shut up! Stop making fun of me!"

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm quite serious." he started to rise from the floor. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at him. He was standing up straight and from her sitting position he practically towered over her. This didn't stop Marinette from being the more intimidating member of the party with her stern posture and stony glare.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in an annoyed manner. "Chat please, this is no time for your flirting. I'm just not-" she was interrupted mid sentence when he placed a finger on her lips and leaned in just a few inches away from her pretty face.

"This isn't flirting. This is an honest request. I want to give you even more pleasure than you are capable of giving to yourself."

She didn't know what to say to that. Oh wait, yes she did. "What about your "Lady"? She held up her fingers and did air quotations. "Won't she be a bit miffed that you're doing something like this with some sweet innocent girl from the streets of Paris?"

Chat winced inwardly. He was 100% dedicated to Ladybug. But they were still just partners at the moment. It's not like they were in an official relationship. Yet. So he smiled back at her.

"I'm afraid Ladybug and I aren't dating at the moment. Even though her passion for me burns with the intensity of a thousand suns," She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes as he went on. "We aren't official, so this isn't cheating. Besides," he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "From what I've seen tonight..."he leaned and whispered so closely that she could feel the warmth of his breath.

"You're actually a naughty girl who just pretends to be sweet and innocent. Aren't you?"

She felt a shiver run down her spine and into her...

Core.

It was the same feeling she got earlier tonight when she got lost in thought all thanks to that picture of Adrien. She fought the urge to shudder with arousal as she pushed him back and went out of her way to make a sound of disgust.

"Bleh! Don't say stuff like that. It makes you sound like even more of a shameless flirt than usual."

"Oh? The blush on your face begs to differ." She grimaced as she brought her hands to her cheeks and felt how hot they were. The girl who had been so thoroughly embarrassed that night took it upon herself to grab a nearby pillow and cover her face. Chat seemed amused by this. So much so that he continued to tease her.

"Hmm..? he purred. "I didn't hear a no. That must mean you _are_ naughty." She clenched her legs and held the pillow closer to her face after hearing the last word yet again. She only hoped she wouldn't burn a hole through the cushion.

"Do you have a problem with being called..." he put his hands on the bed and leaned in towards the side of her head.

"Naughty?"

She laid on her stomach and abandoned the smaller pillow in favor of her huge cat pillow. He saw this and went to prop himself above her with either leg straddling her side. She failed to notice this with her head down in the plush feline.

"Would you prefer a synonym? How about bad girl?"

She squirmed underneath him.

"Dirty girl?"

She squirmed harder.

"Naughty, bad, dirty girl who probably deserves a spanking?" She flipped herself around completely and was too upset to properly react to being right underneath him. Her face and the tips of her ears were scarlet red.

"So I'm naughty or bad or whatever for having a little fun with myself?! Practically all girls my age do it! I'm not exempt! This doesn't change anything about me!" she yelled defensively fed up with his insensitive prodding. He looked down a bit surprised at her snapping at him. He immediately felt regret wash over him. He let his Chat Noir side get the better of him.

"S-sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have teased you. I didn't mean anything by it. I...really just had a hard time imagining you of girls doing something like that to yourself. To be honest..." he looked to the side as he felt an intense blush of his own coming on. "It's kind of...hot knowing that you do these kinds of things.

She felt her anger start to disappear at his words and realization dawned on her about the position they were in. The same thing seemed to happen to him as he got off of her mumbling an awkward "Sorry". He sat on the edge of her bed yet again and folded his hands with his head looking down. He looked almost like a child being scolded for breaking a lamp.

"I'm sorry that I barged in here. I'm sorry that I mocked you for doing something that I had no business seeing to begin with." he inhaled as if this last part was a doozy. Because it was.

"And I'm sorry that I made such a...vulgar offer to you." he sounded more ashamed of himself than she ever heard him before. As all her time as Ladybug and Marinette she wasn't sure if she ever saw Chat like this. She started to feel bad saying such things. Geez, this night was just a never ending vortex of guilt and shame.

"Look it's okay. I know you meant well and..."

She was going to regret this. Maybe.

"I never said "no" to your offer."

He snapped his head towards her so quickly that she half feared he gave himself whiplash.

"Are you saying that you-want me to..."

"Now hold on! I didn't exactly say "yes" either." Oh man. She needed help. She needed...

Advice.

"I just...can you give me like 15 minutes to think about this?" she inquired. That wasn't too much to ask.

"Uh sure! Of course! Just don't take too long Princess. The city of Paris needs it's hero!" he was clearly trying to shake off the awkwardness of the situation with his swashbuckling facade. She didn't have time to quip with something clever since she needed to talk to a certain someone about what she should do.

"Uh yeah sure! I won't be long. Why don't you go back on the roof just in case Ladybug flies by?" she could stop Chat from possibly walking in on the conversation she was going to have and it would give him time to reconsider this whole thing. Two birds, one stone.

"Good idea." he got up and made his way towards where he came in.

"See ya in 15."

"Sure thing Chat."

They gave awkward half waves to each other before turning around and bolting to their respective locations.

Marinette got all the way downstairs and found her kwami friend sleeping with a full stomach surrounded by cookie crumbs.

"Tikki!"

The little kwami awoke with a start as she flew around a while before crashing right into Marinette.

"Marinette! I'm so sorry! Are we late for patrol? Why didn't you come get me? Did something happ-"

She held up her hand and stopped her magical companion from rambling any further.

"Tikki. I need some advice."

* * *

On the rooftop of the bakery, a green flash of light could be seen along with the famous model Adrien Agreste standing and speaking to a small black cat who looked less than amused at the moment.

"Plagg I need some advice."

* * *

I like where this is going. Remember to review and fav!


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings lemon lovers!

Somebody stop me! I can't stop writing smut! I'm also really glad that so many people are liking this story so far. So here.

* * *

Tikki was sitting on the bakery counter mouth agape as Marinette recounted the events of that night. The red and black kwami's expression changed from disappointed to shocked to just plain awestruck.

"You were an hour late for patrolling the city just so you could do... _that_?" she sounded slightly disgusted causing the girl standing in front of her to pout in defiance.

"Hey don't you judge me! You're no better. Who passed out from eating at least 7 times her weight in cookies?" she challenged. Tikki by some miracle glowed even redder than her usual red. "W-well I wouldn't have been down here in the first place if you hadn't have sent me off while you- you know!" she shot back. The blue haired teen rubbed her temples.

"Ugh! Whatever, regardless of whose fault it is I've got Chat frickin' Noir waiting on the roof to 'finish the job' for me." she had gotten to the part about Chat walking in on her but not the part about his limited time offer.

"Wait...finish th-" the small creature gasped as she put two and two together. She clasped her tiny hands at her mouth. "Marinette! You, he, I can't believ-"

"Believe it. He wants to properly make it up to me by giving me a couple extra hands or rather fingers for my "activities". she rubbed her arm nervously glancing off to the side.

"What did you say?"

"That's just it! I have no idea what to say. I mean, what do you even say to something like that?! Sorry Chat Noir, but I can't go to third base with you tonight since I have to wake up early and run my parents bakery tomorrow. Maybe some other time though?"

"Well there's nothing stopping you from saying that."

"That's another thing. I kind of...want to say yes." she looked conflicted with herself as she said this. She still loved Adrien. (and thanks to the most unfortunate of circumstances Chat knew that too) So this kind of felt like she was betraying him in a sense. Even though they weren't together, hell she could barely say "Hi" to the boy without passing out on sight, she wanted the first person she did these things with to be him. Not Chat of all people. But, she had gotten herself all worked up and...while she wasn't in love with Chat she still cared for him, respected him, and although she wouldn't admit it to him, she did think he was attractive. Though his slightly annoying personality subtracted from that.

Marinette failed to notice that Tikki looked like she was 5 seconds away from bouncing off the walls. She of course knew how much Chat cared about her and something like this while not what she had in mind, seemed like the perfect chance for her to play matchmaker. She flew up to the girl's face.

"Well, maybe you should do it! It wouldn't hurt to get the experience. Not to mention he clearly cares about you as Marinette and he's head over heels for you as Ladybug. Since you're the same person there's really no harm." she reasoned.

"Um, yes there's harm. Have you even met me? I was in the middle of masturbating to a picture of Adrien Agreste my one true love." she allowed herself to swoon a bit. She was now past the point of embarrassment about her earlier transgression. "I stutter like a fool whenever I'm around him even though I've known him for so long. I've lined my room with pictures of his flawless face." she paused and realized that Chat finally had a chance to observe her room more closely than the other times he'd been there mid akuma attack. But she brushed this feeling aside since he'd already witnessed the aforementioned finger banging session to a shot of the blonde model.

"No offense Marinette, but it doesn't look like that relationship is going anywhere." the blunette turned around and held a hand to her chest with a look that gave off the impression that Tikki had just insulted her mother.

"How dare you! Adrien and I are meant to be." she puffed out her chest with confidence. Her friend shook her head. She felt a bit bad for doing this but it was for her own good.

"You still haven't made a move on him and he doesn't seem to be planning on making a move on you. And don't stand there and pretend you guys haven't had plenty of chances."

"I'm just wait-" Marinette started but Tikki cut her off.

"Besides, doing these things with Chat doesn't mean you can't ever do these things with Adrien. You'll just do them with him first. If it helps ease your conscious you can just think of this as "practice".

...

Practice.

She mulled the word over in her head. Even though she didn't want to admit it, her friend was right. She hadn't made much visible progress with Adrien and Chat was coming on to her in a sense. She could just let him satisfy her and then send him on his way. They didn't have to start dating after this. Besides, Tikki makes a good point. She could just chalk this experience up to practice and save her REAL arousal for Adrien.

 _"Oh God, I'm going straight to hell aren't I?"_

"Tikki. This might look good from a...technical standpoint...but morally it just seems wrong. I mean, dismissing Chat Noir as nothing more than a practice boy and when I don't even feel "that way" towards him. Just the idea makes me feel like a..." she trailed off too sheepish to finish.

"Like a what?"

She gestured for her to come closer with her index finger.

The kwami rolled her eyes a bit but leaned closer anyway.

"..."

"slut."

Tikki backed up and floated a few inches way from her with her arms crossed. "Engaging in sexual activities with someone you don't LIKE like doesn't make you a slut. Haven't you played spin the bottle as a kid? Or truth or dare? I'm sure you've kissed some boys you weren't really interested in." she inquired.

Marinette had indeed already had her first kiss and then some. But they were indeed with boys she wasn't really attracted to. They were all on dares and she didn't really talk to them that much during school.

"Yeah, but a small peck on the lips and full on digit penetration are a little different wouldn't you say?" Her friend then placed her tiny mitten like hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Marinette. I know that this isn't the easiest choice to make and I know how much you care about Adrien. If you really do want to wait for him you can. You don't have to listen to me. I just think that between a boy who only notices you as a friend and a boy who notices you more romantically you should go for the latter." she was being very honest. She didn't want to pressure her friend into doing something she didn't want to do especially with someone she didn't want to do it with. But she's seen how much Chat loves her and he would never call her a slut or judge her over something like this and she shouldn't either.

"He doesn't love me. He loves Ladybug. I know we're the same person but he doesn't. And that makes all the difference."

"You've got me there. But isn't Chat the one who suggested you do this in the first place?"

...

Huh. Yeah that _is_ right.

Chat wanted to pleasure Marinette tonight. Not Ladybug.

He was willing to finger someone he didn't have feelings for so why shouldn't she be just as willing to BE fingered by someone she didn't have feelings for?

She really was going to hell by the time this was over wasn't she?

"You know what? I think...I think I am going to do this. I am a teenager after all. Why shouldn't I have a little fun? A perfectly nice boy is offering to "service" me as he put it, who am I to say no?"

Tikki giggled a bit at her companion's declaration. She flew around her in a circle and stopped when she reached her front. "That's more like it! And you've already gotten some of the leg work out of the way since you took the liberty of removing your pajama bottoms."

Marinette dropped her proud stance for a more self conscious one as she glanced downward.

She indeed was still wearing nothing but her camisole and her little polka dot panties. No wonder why she felt a bit chilly.

"Eeep!" she hurried to cover her groin area in a modest fashion. Her kwami laughed at her discomfort while the girl blushed and pouted as she stood in place ineffectively covering her exposed bottom half with her hands.

 _"Well, I've gotten the decision part out of the way. Now I just have to go tell Chat we're on. I bet he'll be overjoyed about this..."_

* * *

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I SHOULD DO!"

Plagg looked almost bored as he listened to his chosen one shout in fear and frustration. He even had the nerve to yawn a bit as he sarcastically asked,

"About what?"

Adrien pouted with some genuine anger at his kwami's disinterest. "You know damn well "what". I just offered to finger fuck my classmate and good friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

"Language young man." teased Plagg.

"Oh shut up. Curse words are nothing compared to what I'm gonna have to do if she actually accepts my deal. But why on earth would she?" the part time model/ part time hero ruffled his golden locks as his magical buddy flew in towards him with a condescending smile.

"How was probing her lady bits supposed to make up for you walking in on her doing it herself anyway?"

"I DON'T KNOOOWWW!" he sunk to his knees with his hands covering his face.

The mystical black creature sighed and placed a semi comforting paw on his pal's shoulder. "To be honest I never even thought you would make a proposal like this. What with how obsessed you are with your masked sweetheart. I mean, the action figures, the posters, the body pillow you ordered-" the boy blushed. "H-how did you know about that?! I only use it when you're out of the room!"

"You should really consider sound proof wall padding." Plagg then grabbed himself and turned around mimicking two people making out. "Oh Ladybug! You like it when I touch you there don't you? Let me hold you closer~You smell just like cotton and imported fabric. How exotic!" Adrien's current conflict wasn't helped much by his kwami's teasing. The poor blonde turned completely red and hugged his knees to his chest with a frown.

"Look, if you're not going to say anything helpful then we can just leave. It would be pretty rude to just ditch Marinette but chickening out seems a bit more honorable than sticking around to "prob her lady bits" as you so gracefully put it."

"Well," the small being looked up thoughtfully. "Ladybug has rejected you quite a few times. And you've got a girl down there who's ready and willing to do "stuff" with you. Why shouldn't you just do it?"

"Because I wanted to do that kind of stuff with Ladybug!"

"And who says you can't after this night is over?"

"You don't understand. I wanted her to be..." he got a slightly dreamy look on his face as he finished. "My first." Plagg gave him a deadpan stare and replied, "Well what makes you think you're going to be HER first?"

Adrien glared at the kwami. "I can't believe you said that. My Lady isn't a loose woman! She is a pure glowing image of chastity. Take it back!"

"She's a glowing image of whatever you just said according to how you view her. But in reality you know nothing about her. Who she is and who she's been with are a complete mystery to you."

"I, you just-"

"And even if she's never been with anyone else, it won't taint the"purity" of your relationship if you do hook up with her and you've already fooled around with another girl. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to score with a cute girl like Marinette would it?"

Adrien pursed his lips. "Marinette is pretty cute. And she does have a nice body. Maybe I do want to...no. NO! BAD THOUGHTS! Damn you Plagg! You've corrupted my mind brain!" he pointed accusingly at said kwami.

"I'm just telling it like it is." he shot back.

"But, I don't even like Marinette in... _that_ way." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No." the dark little devil flew in towards his ear. "But she does like _you_ that way." Adrien gave him a questioning stare. "What do you mean? She can barely tolerate being in the same room as me."

"When you came into her room what did you catch her doing?"

"She was, er mast...masturbating," he struggled over the word. "To a picture of-"

Oh. Right.

...

"To a picture of...me?"

"You got it champ!" the kwami said like a parent who had just taught his child the ABC's. Adrien didn't have time to shoot back at Plagg since he was lost in thought. _"That's right. Mainette was...to me." And she said she was "madly in love with me". I heard her before but I haven't had time to think about it until now. I...man I really am dense."_ he thought scolding himself a bit for being so oblivious. If he'd read a bit more into the way she acted around him he might have realized it sooner.

"If you go through with this, you'll be making all of her fantasies come true! I mean, going to third base with the guy of her dreams? What could be better?"

"Actually KNOWING that it's the guy of your dreams would be a start. I'd be shacking up with her as Chat Noir not Adrien." he pointed out. "That doesn't change the fact that you're the same person. Who cares about minor details such as awareness?" Plagg shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure Marinette would. If I was fingering Ladybug I would appreciate being aware of it. This just doesn't seem fair to her."

"What isn't fair? YOU are the one who's going to pleasure HER. Your're doing her the favor. And she knows that if she says yes, she's basically saying "Yes boy I don't like, you can tickle my panty hamster."

Hmmm. His gross nicknames for the female genitalia aside he had a point.

If she consented she would be consenting to doing this with Paris's hero in leather armor not-

...

Wait a damn minute!

"Hey!" the model shouted as if he just realized something.

Plagg jumped back a bit. "W-what is it all of a sudden?"

"I thought Marinette liked ME! And she's just going to do all of these things with me tonight like I don't exist? So much for being madly in love with me." he pouted crossing his arms.

The kwami scratched his head. "Um, you wanna rephrase that?"

"She in love with Adrien. Yet she's agreeing to let Chat Noir finger her! I know we're one in the same but she sure doesn't!"

"Okay first of all, she hasn't agreed to anything just yet. And second, you are overreacting. You guys aren't together or anything so even if she does like you she's not cheating on you...with you." Adrien's sneer gradually fell as he registered what he was saying. It's true that even if Marinette liked Adrien, they weren't committed in any way. So he had no right to tell her who she could and couldn't do this kind of stuff with. Even if it is the same person with a mask on.

He sighed. "You're right." he finally got up off the ground and looked towards the sky. "Doing this tonight won't change how I feel about Ladybug and it won't change how Marinette feels about me." he turned towards the hatch to her room.

"I'll just go see what she says and then we can-" his shoulders hitched. "Um, Plagg buddy? A thought occurs..."

"Yeah?"

"Can you, like-"

...

"-magically alter the suit so that my hands are bare?"

The black creature just stared back at his friend making Adrien hang his head.

"I guess we're gonna have to make some arrangements."

* * *

Chat Noir climbed down into Marinette's quarters thinking to himself in a similar fashion to the first time he came down. _"Okay, calm down Adrien. Nothing to be nervous about. I mean, there's no_ _guarantee she's even gonna say yes-"_

"Ah Chat! Perfect timing. Are you ready to do this or what?"

Man what was with him and being proven wrong tonight?

"O-Oh! Um, of course Purr-rincess!" he comforted himself by resorting to puns. "Heh...heh."

Marinette smiled sweetly hiding her equal amount of nervousness.

"Well, um. I'm afraid I have a small request to make." he asked of her. She looked a bit surprised at this. "Oh, um sure. Do you need anything from me before we start?"

"Just for you to..." he looked around the room for something.

Ah, there on her dresser.

"Wear this."

He held out a small strip of fabric that was somewhere in between being pink or light purple.

"Oh. That's a fabric scrap from something I was working on earlier today. Wear it how?" she questioned innocently. Chat winced inwardly.

"Like, um...like a blindfold?"

...

"As open minded as I like to think I am Chat, don't you think that's a bit excessive for our first-"

"This isn't a fetish thing Marinette!" he felt himself blush at uttering the word "fetish". "I can't just turn off my claws while I'm transformed so I need to go into my civilian persona while we do this. This is to keep you from finding out who I am."

"You're going to finger me while you're, NOT Chat Noir?" she gave a curious lilt to her tone. He held up his hand showing off how pointy his finger tips were. "Unless you're kinky enough to want THESE things digging around in there."

She gulped and shook her head "no".

"Alright, then that settles it. Allow me my dear." He made to tie the makeshift blindfold around her head for her. "Wait." she put her hand on his stopping him. "I want you to know that...I still love Adrien. This...tonight isn't anything serious and I don't plan to make it anything serious."

He smiled understandingly.

"Of course. And I trust that you know that this isn't anything serious to me either. This is just me apologizing properly. I still love Ladybug with all of my heart and then some."

You could cut the irony with a butter knife.

Marinette nodded and let him tie the cloth around her eyes. He then carefully led her to the bed and told her to lie down and wait while he de-transformed in the hallway.

Chat stepped out closing the door behind him. He then became engulfed in a green light that swooped over his body and turned him back into the famous model Adrien Agreste.

"Alright pal. I'm gonna do this. I'm gonna do this." he chanted more for himself than Plagg. Said pal simply crossed his small arms and asked: "And just what am I supposed to do while you get it on with Miss Busy Hands?" he asked referring to Marinette and the self satisfying session they caught her in.

"Uhhh, ah! Go find a room with a television in it and watch the news. You can be on the watch for any breaking reports. If something happens you can just come get me since she'll be blindfolded anyway. I'll be able to fulfill my duties to Marinette and be at the ready to fulfill my duties to Paris at the same time." he smiled almost proud of his seemingly clever plan. The kwami didn't look nearly as impressed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night man. Have fun!" with that he flew down the hall and out of view. Adrien gulped nervously.

"I can only hope."

He turned the doorknob and re-entered the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting Princess, but a little tension is good for the occasion." he put on his best Chat Noir act as he approached the girl on the bed with cloth covering her eyes.

"I'd expect nothing less from you kitty." she teased back. "Now let's get this over with already." she quipped still trying to hide how uneasy she was. She felt "Chat" straddle her as the bed dipped a bit from the extra weight.

"Trust me babe, by the time this is over you'll be begging and pleading for more." he smirked despite his severely decreasing confidence due to being in his Adrien form.

"Yeah, yeah let's just get started."

"Right."

...

...

...

Just how the hell DO they get started?

* * *

Ha ha! This MariChat fic just turned into an Adrienette fic. Bet you didn't see that one coming did you? I came up with the blindfold thing a bit last minute but I think it really added to the story and gave it a certain degree of realism since it would have been a bit too convenient for Plagg to just alter the suit somehow.

Follow, fave, and review everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, a lot of you guys really wanted more so here! Give me some nice reviews on this one.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where to start?!" Marinette questioned sounding both furious and exasperated. "It's sex! Or, at least a sexual act. You just do what comes naturally." Adrien still had his hands on either side of her and was holding himself up with a nervous expression and a couple beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Sorry Marinette, but I've never done something like this before. I've never even kissed a girl before." he admitted.

Marinette had to stop herself from bringing up what happened with Dark Cupid since she wasn't Ladybug at the moment, but that didn't stop her from being shocked at the implications of that statement. "You've never kissed a girl? Someone as flirtatious as you hasn't even had their first kiss? Even I'VE had my first kiss." the boy sat up straight resting his lower half on her thighs and rubbed the back of his head with a light blush.

"It's not very nice to poke fun at other people's inexperience you know."

"Sorry, I'm just a little...surprised that's all." she said honestly. "Well, then maybe I could sort of guide you through it."

"Wait, have...YOU done something like this before?"

"Something like-oh...OH no no NO!" she denied with a new found passion. "I mean I've had my first kiss and JUST my first kiss! No other firsts have happened to this girl no siree!" she got defensive on reflex since she didn't want Chat of all individuals thinking she was a skank. Not because she particularly cared what he thought but because she'd never hear the end of it.

She must have really not have wanted him to tease her about any past exploits because she kept going.

"No second base either! The only hands that have touched these boobs," she pointed to her chest with her thumbs for emphasis. "are mine." the boy on top of her sat with a dumbfounded expression as she rambled on about her virginity.

"And the only fingers that have been down here are my own." even though she was blindfolded she still had a good idea of where Chat's face was so she held up her fingers and wiggled them in front it. Adrien leaned back a bit and gently grabbed her hand to push it down with an uncomfortable smile.

"It's okay Marinette. You don't have to prove anything to me. I was just wondering if you already knew how things like this went down. I don't want my own lack of experience to get in the way of your fun." he told her with an earnest expression even though she couldn't see it.

She laid back in silence for a few seconds and finally sighed. "Sorry. It's always been just me, myself, and I when it comes to...you know. I've never gotten this far with an actual boy."

"Well then maybe we both need some guidance."

"Yeah but how are we gonna-" the unseeing teen was interrupted when she felt her lover for the night get off the bed and take a few footsteps. "Er, Chat?" she sat up and turned her head in different directions.

"Chat what are you-?"

"What's your login password?"

He wouldn't dare.

"Chat! You are NOT googling for-"

"Let's try Adrien, Agreste, no spaces...ah never mind I got it!"

"Get away from the computer!" she shouted.

"Oh...um nice wallpaper." Adrien looked at the compilation of his own snapshots more impressed than freaked out. "You sure like this Adrien guy don't you?" he tried to play it cool.

 **"Chat..."** she growled much more menacingly.

"You've got smudges all over your screen. Wait...are those...are those kiss marks?!"

"..."

"They are! Here's on on m-his face." he corrected himself. "Here's one on his chest and..."

"..."

"That one is dangerously close to his crotch-"

"CHAT NOIR!"

She got up off the bed and tried to lunge toward him only to trip over a ball of yarn on the floor. She toppled forward and face planted on the rug.

"Are you okay Marinette?!" he rushed over to help her up.

"Define, 'okay'."

* * *

Plagg and Tikki sat on Mari's parent's bed and were checking every news station periodically. They had bumped into each other in the kitchen. Although Adrien had instructed him to go straight to a room Plagg being Plagg decided that finding some camembert was top priority. Turns out Marinette had told Tikki to do something similar and she was grabbing some more cookies before she left downstairs.

"Sooooo, how much closer is yours to finding out who Chat really is?" the black kwami inquired.

"I think deep down she might know there's a possibility, but she doesn't even want to consider that someone like Chat could possibly be her perfect Adrien so she ignores the signs." the red kwami said casually as she grabbed another cookie.

Plagg sat in his tin eating another slice of cheese and flipping the channel. "I can hardly wait for them to find out who each other are. I just hope there's a camera nearby so I can document the looks on their faces." he chuckled.

Tikki sighed and wiped the crumbs off her mouth as she prayed that maybe Marinette could love both Chat and Adrien without having to realize who they both were first.

* * *

"Mmmm, a little lower..."

"How's this?"

"Ah! That's.."

"You're so tense down here Princess~"

"Ch-hat...you...no. Move your thumb over-"

"Here you mean?"

"No, that's my armpit."

"Oh...right."

"You are terrible masseuse."

Adrien had Marinette on her stomach while he massaged her back. He typed "foreplay methods" into a search engine and after navigating through about 7 pages of soft-core porn, he found some hopefully helpful instructions. He'd long since taken off his shirt and jacket and hung them on the back of her desk chair.

"Alright, are you feeling "in the mood" yet?" he asked while kneading the small of her back. Her camisole was pulled up allowing him a peek at the polka dot bra that matched her adorable undies. _"Cute."_ he thought to himself with a smirk. The girl below him however seemed to be a bit unmoved by his efforts. "No. This is quite relaxing don't get me wrong, but I don't really feel...aroused or anything like th-" she flinched mid sentence as "Chat" got much less delicate with his ministrations.

"Ouch! What gives?"

"Well, you weren't turned on by gentle so maybe you like things rough?" he suggested. He then looked back at her bra strap and got an idea. Adrien slid his finger underneath it, lifted it up about two inches and let it snap against her back.

*Snap!*

"AHH! Chat that's more like what a 6th grader would do to tease a girl not something a guy would do to please his lover." she complained.

"Sorry, I'm trying my best. I mean we've already got the blindfold so maybe you'd like a gag? How about I go find a makeshift paddle? There's a bakery downstairs you must have plenty of spatulas right?"

"If you smack my ass with a spatula I will tell everyone you broke into my room and I caught you trying on my panties." the threat was hollow but Adrien still felt a bit scared at the idea of having his hero side be accused of something so perverse.

"Are you trying to get me run out of town?!"

"No, I'm just trying to get you to stop all of these outlandish foreplay ideas."

...

They both sat in silence. Marinette buried her face into her pillow and Adrien let his gaze wander. He observed the walls and the photos that adorned it. He looked at the picture of himself sporting a polo shirt, the black and white shot of him wearing a leather jacket in the streets of Paris, and finally-

He looked down toward the floor and saw for the third time that night...

The crumpled up picture of him leaned back on a plain white set with nothing but a pair of jeans on.

He finally understood. The only thing the can turn Marinette on is...

...

"Hey, Marinette?" he gentle rubbed her shoulder. "Yeah?" she turned back a bit to face him even though she still couldn't see anything but pink.

"Would it help if I...if I pretended to be Adrien Agreste?"

Now there was an idea.

"Umm, would that even work? I mean I know him way better than you do. I could probably imitate him better." he smiled at this. "Well, then maybe you should give me some pointers. Describe him to me. Tell me what Adrien means to you."" he rubbed her back as encouragement.

"..."

"Marinette?"

"You'll just laugh."

"No I won't. I promise."

"Even so...it's just way too embarrassing to say stuff like that out loud."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about your honest feelings."

"...Adrien, is my everything." his eyebrows raised up at this. "He's the nicest, coolest, funniest, most precious boy in the world."

He listened intently as she unknowingly confessed her love. "He's always smiling and treating everyone with kindness. He's never nasty or mean and he doesn't let anything get to him. He's the person I admire more than anyone else. He's the kind of person I wish I could be." she gulped a bit after admitting this. Adrien felt his eyes sting a bit with the threat of tears. Nobody had ever praised him like this. He had always received recognition for his looks, his grades, and a whole bunch of other things that had very little to do with who he actually was.

This girl was in love with him. The _real_ him.

She went on. "I mean yes obviously he's very attractive but that's just the surface. I love him because of what's underneath that surface. An honest, friendly, and good natured boy who's everything I want. Everything I _need._ "

She noticed that she arched her back a bit on that last word. He could tell that just thinking about him was starting to excite her. He decided that tonight he would give her what she wanted. What she needed. He would give her Adrien Agreste.

He smiled down fondly at her and wiped away a tear that had found it's way out. "Well, then I guess I can't just leave you hanging now can I Marinette?" he said totally ash-canning the Chat Noir act. He wouldn't be needed tonight.

"...! A-Adrien?" she stuttered thinking it might actually be him.

"I'm really glad that you like me so much. Having such a sweet girl give me such heartwarming compliments, it means a lot to me." he told her supposedly acting but in reality, he was being completely honest.

"You..." she forced herself back into reality. "That's almost scary...how well you nailed his personality. You've even got the voice almost exactly-"

"What do you mean Marinette?"

"Chat I-" he put his hand on her shoulder prompting her to flip around under him. He kissed her cheek. "Chat? As in Chat Noir? Why are you bringing him up? This night is all about us...or rather you."

"...Oh. Right, sorry Adrien..." she tried to get into the role playing.

"Well anyway, let's not doddle." he said tracing his finger from her chin down to her chest grazing the line of her cleavage with his fingertip. She shuddered. He smiled. Now more than ever did he want to go through with this. He wanted to please her. He wanted to make her feel as good as she made him feel.

He let his left hand rub her thigh while the other gently felt her face. "So tell me, what do you want me to do to you?"

She stifled a moan. "W-what do you m-mean?" He squeezed her thigh a bit tighter making her moan out loud. "You know what I mean Marinette. Surely you must have thought about us...together? Doing certain things to one another." he egged her on.

She turned red at this. "I-I don't know if I should-eek!" he slipped his hand underneath her ass and groped it firmly. He was getting much braver. He couldn't stop thinking about how much the girl below him liked him. How much she wanted him. He was completely fueled by her desire.

"Marinette~you're a nice girl so I know you wouldn't hide anything from me." he planted butterfly kisses on her neck. She groaned. "But, if you don't tell me what you want I can't give it to you. And neither of us wants that right?" her lip quivered as he proceeded to lick her from her shoulder to her chin.

"But if you try to mask your true feelings..."

She cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she felt her skin get sharply pinched.

He had bitten her neck.

"I might have to punish you."

Her legs caved in as she felt her privates tremble in response to the new found confidence Chat-or "Adrien" was showing. She started to buy into the fantasy and let herself get lost in it.

"Y-yes Adrien!" she raised her voice almost scared of displeasing him. "Although, I wouldn't mind punishment...as long as it's from you. I'm sure you could...t-teach me a lesson." she forced out fighting the urge to cover her face in embarrassment at this utterance.

"Oh you wouldn't? Then I guess you've thought about something like this before?"

She nodded. He was sure her eyes were shut underneath the blindfold. He could practically feel the tension mixing in with her arousal.

"Mmm-hmm..."

"Then tell me all about it. Step by step. How would I punish you?"

She squirmed and stayed silent.

"Marinette...please?" He leaned in and whispered softly into her ear. "For me?"

"It-t happened in a dream I had. We were at school and we both waited after everyone left."

'"Yes?"

"And we had gotten back some graded tests. You showed me yours and you got a perfect score. You asked me to show you mine and I got a D. I felt so ashamed of myself."

"Go on." he rested his head on her chest and rubbed his hand down her side. She shuddered a bit but soldiered on. "A-and then, y-you said you were disappointed. That y-you knew I could've done better. So you told me to turn around."

She gulped mentally preparing herself for the next part.

"Th-then, you made me put m-my hands on the desk and you p-pulled my jeans down." he smiled knowing and loving where this was going. "And then you noticed my underwear. I was wearing a red thong." Ooh...he hadn't expected that. He felt himself growing larger as he imagined sweet little Marinette trading in her cute pink bikini cut panties for some lacy red butt floss.

"You said, "Why are you wearing such skimpy panties?"

"I said, "But I wore them for you Adrien".

"I don't want any g-girlfriend of mine wearing such lewd underwear. I have to make sure I sp...spa..."

Adrien smirked as she stuttered over the word. It seems she got defensive about the whole "naughty girl" tease for a reason.

"...sp-spank you good." she sighed after getting this out almost relieved. But not for long. "And then what happened?" as if it wasn't obvious enough. "O-oh well, you er, spanked me?" He tilted his head up. "Not good enough. Describe it to me." he felt himself getting more aroused by the events of the dream than she was. She scratched her cheek nervously. "Um, well you brought your hand down on my b-butt and I yelped. It hurt but it felt good too. After about 15 spanks I started moaning. You got mad at that. You said, "Oh so you like do you?" I nodded my head and you said "Well, how about this?" then you...um..."

"...yes Marinette? What did I do?"

"You..."

"Entered me."

"Care to elaborate?" he asked feigning ignorance.

"Y-you tore off my thong, and then you p-put your...d- _dick_ in me."

"In you?" please specify Mari."

"...I...took it up my pussy." she finally said.

"..."

"..."

"That's so damn hot Marinette. Tell me what happened next."

"...I woke up."

...

Aw man.

He frowned as story time came to a close. But then she came in with the epilogue.

"I woke up and I was...wet. There was c-cum all in between my legs, in my panties, it soaked right onto my bed sheets." she recounted. He felt his erection throb a bit.

"And what did you do about it?" he traced his finger in a circle on her chest. "I didn't do anything right away. I just sort of...looked at myself and felt ashamed for having such thoughts. But then I stopped feeling shame and started to feel...excitement. I was so excited at the thought of doing those things with you that I..."

"Yes?"

"I took my fingers..."

"Yes?"

"And I put them down my panties..."

"Please, keep going."

"I started to rub my clit. And then I put them down in my hole. And I spun them around while I thought of you. I thought about you fucking me doggy style in the middle of class and I fingered myself." she tossed all feelings of awkwardness aside as she said even more.

"I just couldn't stop myself. The idea of such a sexy boy smacking my ass and then fucking the shit out of me...it's too much!' she gasped. "T-too much for me to bear...I had to take care of myself. I could barely face you in school that day. I just blushed and stammered like an idiot because I couldn't stop thinking about-ahhAHHH!"

She felt something rub her clit. Something a bit bigger and warmer than what's usually down there.

It was Adrien's finger.

"Well then Marinette, allow me to fill in for you this time." she felt him slip in his middle finger as well. She grasped the bed sheets for dear life as she arched her back. "Meanwhile, why don't you tell me another story?"

She was all too happy to oblige seeing what admitting just one of her fantasies got her.

"While I was in the girl's locker room changing, I imagined you sneaking up behind me and groping me. Y-you fondled my breasts just right and I couldn't stop at just thinking about it. I did it to myself while I was alone in the locker room! I was thinking of you while I pleasured myself in the locker room! I felt so dirty doing it in a public place but that just made it even hotter! I'm a very bad girl...aaAAH!"

She gasped as she felt his free hand come up to knead her breast just like in her daydream. Only better than she imagined.

"Tell me what else you've thought of...bad girl." it wasn't a request.

"Just yesterday, I thought about you coming into the b-bakery. And-Oh God! A-and I was naked! I was wearing nothing but an apron and y-you said "I'm sure that nothing in here could compare to how _you_ taste~" a-and then I sat on the counter and put my legs around your neck, and y-you aaah!" she was getting closer as Adrien worked wonders down south via his digits.

"And you swirled your tongue around in my pussy! It felt soooo good..." she moaned out barely able to contain herself.

...

He stopped.

She came down from her high and worry washed over her. Did she go too far? Did she weird him out? Was he-

"O-ooh OH! OH ADRIEN!"

Something incredibly wet and warm slid itself into her. His tongue ventured around at angles and speeds that mere fingers could only achieve with years of practice. He felt her wrap her legs around his shoulders just like she said. Adrien was on cloud nine. Her moans and screams were like music to him. He loved making her happy.

Marinette was on the verge of losing her sanity. Chat was doing anything and everything she'd ever dreamed of and he was doing it with a spot on impression of the boy she loved so much. It was almost as good as doing it with the real thing. The only thing that could've made this more perfect was if she could see him. Gaze at his beautiful face as he gave it to her.

 _"This is amazing! And can't believe that I'm doing it with Ch-...no. No. As far as I'm concerned this is Adrien. This is Adrien! Adrien Agreste is going down on ME!"_ she squealed in her mind. She didn't want to think about Chat at the moment. Because at that moment he didn't exist. Neither did anyone else. It was just her and "Adrien".

She decided that she couldn't just lean back and do nothing while he went to town on her. She reached down and found his head. She clenched his hair and forced him further in between her thighs. He didn't stop her.

"Yes Adrien! Make me cum! Make me scream! Make all of my horny fantasies come true!"

He would've responded out loud but his mouth was kind of full at the moment.

 _"Oh I will Marinette, and I'll love every second of it just as much as you."_ he thought as he hit her insides at an angle that made her pull his hair with even more force.

* * *

"Come on! Why can't this stupid thing go up any further?!" Plagg frantically pressed the volume button on the remote. The t.v was as loud as it could be. Tikki was covering the sides of her head as she tried to drown out the sound of her friend's filthy declarations.

 **"Oh Adrien! Yes please I'm almost there..."**

Wait. Adrien?

Had he...

Did she...

Do they know who-

 **"AAAHHH! Right there, right there! Tear me up down there! Okay, now pinch my nipple..."**

She covered her "ears" again and blushed deeply as she heard even more dirty talk.

She could worry about that whole identity thing later.

"Ugh, I'm glad that he's doing such a good job but does she have to be so damn vocal about it?" her feline like companion followed in her example and covered his own pointy ears with a sour expression.

* * *

"Adrien...ADRIEN!" she gasped just within climax.

He continued to grope at her bosom and lick at her privates. Harder and faster. Faster and harder. He couldn't stop until he was sure she came. He had only promised that he would finger her but after hearing how far her passion went, he wanted to do more. He wanted to go beyond satisfying her. He wanted to give her the experience she'd been craving.

 _"Marinette, thank you...thank you for wanting me. Thank you for loving me."_

"Huhh, huuh, I-I'm c-cuming! I'm cumming!" she gripped his hair so tightly that she was sure she'd taken a few strands with her. But she didn't care. She could barely think. It took all of her strength just to make her mouth open and close.

"M-move or else-"

AAAAAHHHHHH!"

A burst of fluid went into and around Adrien's mouth. He smiled in it and then swallowed. Her essence did indeed taste more amazing than any sweet. He wiped the area around his mouth with his finger and sucked on it.

"Huuuh..." Yeah, Marinette was long gone. She was writhing in after pleasure and breathed in and out audibly. She felt him move to lay by her side. He held her and kissed her. Not on the cheek, but on the mouth. His tongue broke in past her lips and forcibly parted them. She could taste herself and him.

"C-C-Chat?" there was no need to keep up the role play.

The boy smiled much too blissful to tell her that she could still call him "Adrien". Instead he simply asked:

"What is it Princess?"

"Y-you could have...at least...brushed your teeth first."

He stared at her mouth agape. To think that she could make a crack like that considering the state she was in. He chuckled at her fortitude. She truly was an amazing girl. "Sorry about that. I personally don't mind the flavor."

"Of c-course you wouldn't you..."

Her eyes started to get heavy.

"...perv."

She closed them and drifted off to sleep. She didn't dream. She didn't have to. She'd already lived every dream she'd ever need to have. All thanks to;

Chat frickin' Noir.

* * *

Marinette slowly opened her eyes and expected to be greeted by a pink haze. But she wasn't. Her vision was a bit fuzzy at first but she'd been able to distinguish colors at least. What she saw wasn't pink or even a light purple. She saw something...tan? Maybe even golden?

She let her hand wander around and she felt...flesh. Bare flesh.

Crap.

Her blindfold must have slipped off during the course of her sleep. She was staring at the chest of Chat Noir.

In his civilian form.

* * *

Well there's the lemon part you've all been anticipating. Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger. I hope you're all satisfied with how things went down.

Follow, fav, and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Alright. I was gonna wait a little while longer but here's the next chapter! Hope it won't disappoint.

* * *

Marinette was frozen. She gazed at the bare chest of the boy she laid against. Not because she was enjoying it(not that she wasn't), but she didn't want to look upwards and risk seeing Chat Noir's true identity. He stirred a bit causing her to flinch. She set her alarm clock for 7:30 and her analog clock usually woke her up somewhere between 7 or 9 at the latest. She didn't have to see the clock to know that it could go off any minute.

She bit her lip and was very careful not to make any sudden movements. _"What should I do? I can just roll over to prevent myself from seeing him when he gets up. But I might accidentally get a glance of his face. Not if I keep my eyes closed but...I kind of want to see him. I want to know who I spent the night with. He was the first boy I ever did these very intimate things with. I have the right to know who he is don't I?"_ her thoughts took a more curious turn as she slowly lifted her head from his pecs a bit. She quickly brought it back down making him snort in the midst of his snoring.

 _"No Marinette! You're the one who said our identities had to remain secret. Sneaking a peek while he's sleeping is not only going against that rule, but doing it in the most underhanded way possible. This boy gave you the best night of your life and on top of making it a one night stand you want to uncover his most private secret while he's passed out? How selfish can you get?"_ her conscious scolded.

She gently curled up her fist and blinked the remaining sleep out of her eyes. She could make out more contours of his toned torso and felt herself start to blush.

 _"Yeah...but hear me out!"_ she started to argue with herself. _"I made that promise as LADYBUG not Marinette. So as long as I'm Marinette, I can see who he really is without contradicting myself. Problem solved!"_ an awkward smile followed this thought since she knew how weak of a defense that was.

 _"Really? You're going to use that argument knowing that you're the same damn person? First you made yourself late for a patrol so you could jill off, and then you completely missed the patrol so you could seduce Chat into shrugging off his duties as well-"_ Marinette started to cut off her own thoughts ready to counter that it was his idea, but her mind continued it's guilt tripping.

 _"And even after all of that, you want to ruin the professional relationship and valuable friendship you have with him by making yourself a hypocrite? What happened to you Marinette? Look at yourself. You're supposed to be a hero. You should be setting an example for everyone and you've done nothing but behave like a negligent vigilante and a cheap teenage girl."_

She was being rather harsh with herself as was her habit. But she couldn't deny the truth behind the words. She was better than this. She doesn't need to know who Chat is. He's a sweet, funny, and brave young boy that she was lucky enough to have as her first and that's good enough. That's all that-

*Beep!*

*Beep!*

*Beep!*

The alarm went off.

"Unngh..." Chat started to shift around underneath her. She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes.

 _"Eyes closed. Eyes closed...You've just gotta keep em' closed!"_

She felt him start to sit up but he stopped halfway after feeling the weight on his chest. "Marinette..." the memories of last night came back to him in a flash. He was glad she was asleep since his face quickly began to resemble a tomato. But as he looked down at his exposed upper half, he realized that there was something much worse she could see.

"Oh crap!" he whisper-exclaimed as not to "wake her up". He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and lifted her off of himself as he put one leg on the floor. After he had gotten her completely off to one side he got up as quickly as he could without making the bed shake too much.

Adrien put his feet on the floor and looked back to make sure her eyes were still closed. Had he paid more attention he would have noticed that they were closed a bit too tightly to indicate sleep.

 _"Easy...easy."_ he gingerly tip-toed towards the computer chair to retrieve his shirt and outer shirt.

As soon as he picked them up, he flinched as a black substance made it's way through the door.

"Oh good you're up." Plagg stretched. "I was worried that-" Adrien put a finger to his lips and shushed him. He then pointed to the supposedly slumbering girl making the kwami smirk.

"Oh please. How could I _not_ know she's there? Seriously, I don't know how you managed to get halfway through sexytime without at least one ruptured eardrum."

He shushed him again. This time with a flushed face and a small smile hinting that he was the tiniest bit proud of how loudly he made her moan last night. Not to mention it was his first time doing that sort of thing too...

Marinette wasn't nearly as pleased.

 _"That must be his kwami. Wait...was he LISTENING the whole time?! Oh no! This is so embarrassing! All of those things I said in the heat of the moment..."_ she felt herself flush similarly to Adrien except not with pride.

"Look, just follow me to the roof before she wakes up." he started to make his way towards the ladder. His kwami flew in front of him and floated backwards with a smug expression. "My little boy's all grown up now. It seems like just yesterday you were fawning over the ever unattainable Ladybug-"

"That _was_ yesterday." he whispered pointedly as he grabbed the ladder but kept his feet firmly on the ground.

"And now look at you! Your first one night stand. Congratulations Player! Where does the time go?" Plagg put on a fake dreamy face just to mock Adrien further, but the blonde stopped to consider what he was doing. He was indeed leaving her behind after a night of passion like some sort of womanizer. But as far as Marinette knew, she had spent the night with Chat Noir. The hero of Paris belonged to a higher calling. She'd understand right?

"This isn't a one night stand. Marinette and I will still be friends afterwards...but, I hadn't thought about how awkward it will be to face her in school. Oh God, how am I gonna face her as Chat?!"

Marinette lurched slightly at this statement. Or more specifically, what it implied. _"In...school?! Is Chat Noir...one of my CLASSMATES?! And I've never noticed?! Just how dense am I? I shouldn't be listening to this but I can't help it."_ she pinched her eyes shut even tighter and desperately wished she could cover her ears but that would give it away that she was awake. So she settled for the next best thing.

"Hnngh..." she made an audible mumbling sound and shifted in the bed to put on a show. She heard him gasp so he must have noticed.

"Crap! She's gonna wake up. Let's go Plagg." he slung his jacket and shirt over his shoulder and climbed while Plagg shot above him. After Marinette was sure he was gone she finally opened her eyes and sat up.

"What...Chat is...? Just who is he?" She swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Now that I know he's from school, that pretty much narrows it down. But should I really pursue this? Chat wants to know who I am and since I'm already on the track of finding out who he is, maybe I should-"

*Crunch*

Marinette planted her foot on the ground and stepped on something. She looked down and saw an all too familiar sight. It was the shirtless picture of Adrien. But it wasn't familiar in the sense of "I used this photo for my Menage a Mois last night". No it was familiar as in...

She was just laying on the bare chest that she saw in the picture.

She snatched it up and did her best to smooth it out. She closely examined Adrien's body. The contours, the small ripples, that...that teeny tiny adorable mole southeast of his right nipple! Oh dear Lord!

"This...this can't be...but it must be. I'm just imagining things. I'm just..." she mumbled to herself wide eyed and trembling. It made too much sense for her to just ignore the possibility. Did Adrien Agreste really go down on her last night?!

She looked up and snapped her head towards the ladder. Marinette climbed faster than she ever did in her life.

She reached the very top and...

Found herself blinded by a light.

A green light.

* * *

I was planning on making this the final chapter and making it much longer at that. But since you guys really wanted an update I couldn't leave you hanging just because my personal life got in the way. Sorry to blue ball you with the identity reveal thing, but it's no worse than what the actual show has done to us right?

...

Anyway! I'm still not entirely sure how the rest of this is going to play out so I hope I'll pick the best method. I'm not really the best with conclusions. Now that I've done this I'm not even sure how many chapters long this fic is going to be, but hopefully I won't drag it out. Fingers crossed for 10 chapters at the most.

See you guys! Fav, Follow, and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, here we go! Let's see some overly complicated and awkward revelations up in here!

* * *

"Ch-chat?" Marinette held a hand over her face to shield herself from the blinding gleam, but she kept her eyes squinted open to try and see his body to no avail. The boy now sporting his signature leather cat suit, stood with his back to her. He took a few seconds to gaze at the sunrise as he turned his head with a curious expression. His handsome features being highlighted by the sun.

"Ah, Marinette. Good morning! That was a umm, lovely night we had. Last night. Wasn't it? Heh heh heh...ehh." he started off cool but quickly dropped it after mentioning "last night". The mere utterance of the two words together made him blush a trifle bit. The girl sticking her head out of the hatch simply stared at him. As if she was trying to burn a hole through his costume to see what was underneath.

Chat noticed this. "Hey are you okay?" he turned the rest of his body around and took a few steps toward her. Closing the distance until he was hovering almost directly over her.

"I'm...fine." she shook her head a bit. "A-are you just going to split just like that? Can't even stay for breakfast?" she forced a smile hiding her true frustration. Although Chat taking his leave so early wasn't what had irritated her. She saw the boy in front of her droop his shoulders slightly as if her ribbing had put him at ease.

"Well..."he started mischievously smirking down at her. "If you take into account the "extra service" I threw in for you, this is more like dining and dashing." he quipped smirking even wider as her face contorted with embarrassment. "W-well, whose idea was it to add a blindfold? I even recall you suggesting gags and spanking." she tried to outshame him.

"Oh hoh! So you want to talk kinky? You seem to be an expert on that subject. After school punishments, locker room sessions, even the naked apron. You watch too much ecchi anime Marinette." he crossed his arms clearly winning. The girl below him lurched.

 _"My fantasies. Of...Adrien. Adrien!"_ she remembered why she came up here. She missed her chance to catch him transforming so she would have to do something else. But what?

Just then, Chat knelt down and used his index finger to lift her chin up. She stared directly into his eyes. "Hey but seriously. I enjoyed my time with you last night. I just...you know my heart belongs to Ladybug. Please, don't let my leaving make you feel used or cheap or whatever."

His earnest words made her heart skip a beat. It was the same as last night. When he imitated Adrien. Although now she thought that his imitation might have been a lot more than that. The way he spoke, the way he held her. So gently and sweetly...Marinette mentally gasped. She recalled a particular act he did to her before things got really steamy.

 _"I might have to punish you."_

"Chat?"

"Yes, Marinette?"

She put her hands around his neck and pulled him in towards her lips. She kissed him gently for a couple of seconds. She then broke away and kissed his cheek. And then his jawline. She peppered butterfly kisses just below his chin.

"M-Marinette?" he gasped surprised by this sudden turn of events. Although he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it. They agreed that they wouldn't make this personal so such an abundant amount of goodbye kisses seemed like a bit much. Then again, he had tongue kissed her last night so who was he to-

"O-ow! Hey, that hurt...in a good way."

Marinette had bitten his neck. Hard enough to leave a hickey. She'd moved aside his collar to get a clearer shot at his skin. Unbeknownst to Chat, a bright red mark started to form on his neck.

She didn't respond right away. She just stared at the mark she left in order to give herself a photographic memory of where it was and what it was shaped like. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away. I just really had fun. T-thank you Chat." she threw her arms around him in an embrace. He stiffened. After a second or two he put his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for everything."

She took her arms away as he stood up. "It was my pleasure Marinette. I...really had fun too." he admitted. "Maybe we could do this again sometime?" he asked looking a bit scared after suggesting such a thing. However, Marinette took this chance to put on a smirk of her own.

"Oh? So Paris's great hero Chat Noir wants to have a friends with benefits relationship with a young schoolgirl? The press will have a field day with that one."

"Hey I was only kidding." that was a half truth. "But seriously, I'll see you around. Take care Marinette." with that, he finally leaped off of the bakery and pole vaulted himself across the street. Marinette watched him run across the rooftops until he was out of view. She then made her way down the ladder and back into her room. She took a seat on the bed and put her hands to her face.

Tikki flew in with a small smile adorning her red face. "Marinette! I'm so happy for you. So, how was your first time? Did you enjoy it? He wasn't uh, too rough with you was he?"She'd heard a lot of screaming and she wasn't entirely sure how much of it was out of pleasure. The girl in front of her simply snapped her head up with a look of determination.

"Tikki, it's game time."

"Uh okay, but do you want to put on some panties first?"

The blunette looked down and saw that she was still naked below the waist. She had pretty much worn out her capacity for embarrassed "eeks!" so she just sighed.

"Panties, then game time."

She glanced over at the clock and realized that she was supposed to open the bakery in a little less than an hour. She sighed harder.

"Panties, then work, then game time."

* * *

"Alright bud. I want all the juicy details. Just don't get too graphic. Marinette painted a clear enough picture." Plagg sat on the couch in Adrien's room enjoying another helping of camembert while the boy he was addressing simply paced about the room like a chicken who had just finger banged and ate out his classmate. Or however the saying goes.

"I love Ladybug but...Marinette is just so nice. She really does love me. Sh-she loves me so much! She said I was sweet and precious and a whole bunch of other things." he grasped his hair with his right hand while his left hand rested on his hip. Plagg flew upwards to look at him directly.

"So you're starting to catch feelings for your practice chick? Not good man, not good." he shook his tiny head. "Marinette's no practice chick! Don't talk about her that way!" he stepped towards the black kwami with his fists clenched. Plagg actually backed up a bit.

"Whoa whoa! Calm down I was just teasing. But it seems like you really are starting to get a little sweet on her. You used to only get that defensive when it came to Ladybug."

"I-I..." he was right. Adrien plopped himself down on the couch and looked at the table. He saw Plagg's reflection float up next to him. "Hey pal seriously, if you really do like Marinette why not go for her instead? I mean, Ladybug has been turning you down for a pretty long time. It's starting to get pathetic honestly." he broke it down to him as gently as he could while still being Plagg. The blonde leaned back.

"I think I do like her. Aside from how she feels about me, I've actually had a bit of interest in her for a while." the kwami twitched his whiskers at this new information.

"Spill." the black creature demanded.

Adrien glanced off to the side. "Well, she designed the feather hat that I wore for that contest. It was really cool even though it was a nightmare on my allergies." he smiled a bit looking back at that day. He had fought the Pigeon Man alongside Ladybug. He had to suffer through relentless sneezing and puffy eyes hours after everything was said and done, but it was still a fond memory.

"I'd realized that she was really talented and creative. That's a trait I can't help but admire since I suck at so many things." He depreciated himself. Plagg rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Chinese, fencing, modeling, you simply pale in comparison at her fantastic ability to sew cloth together."

"Hey it's a lot harder than it sounds. She just makes it look easy because she's so awesome at it. Besides, none of the stuff I do requires creativity or imagination. I just study books, swing swords, and smile for the cameras."

"Let's get back to your story of discovering your crush on her shall we?"

He wanted to refute that it was a "crush" per se but decided to just keep going. "And she holds her own against people when they disrespect or pick on her. She stands up to Chloe even though I just tolerate all of her behavior instead of telling her to knock it off like a real friend should."

"I think you and Marinette have two very different definitions of friends."

"And she takes so much initiative when it comes to helping others. She went along with the plan to take down the Evillustrator with little to no hesitation. Not to mention how she ran for president against Chloe so she could actually help the rest of school get things they wanted."

"Such a sweetheart that one."

"Yeah, she is...and then came the day when I found out that she got to design the cover for Jagged Stone's newest album. It looked so awesome I could hardly believe that someone I was friends with designed it! I was so impressed that I just had to ask her to sign it. And I...felt kinda nervous for some reason. I guess it's a bit embarrassing asking for autographs in general but this was a different kind of nervous. I felt butterflies in my stomach when I asked her and after she actually signed it I felt, uh how should I put this? Good butterflies."

"So you like how good of a person she is. That much we know. Now that we're sure you're not being shallow about this..." Plagg wiggled his eyebrows. "How hot would you say she is huh?"

"Plagg! Come on...after everything I just told you you're still gonna make this about sex?" he asked incredulously. "Who said anything about sex? I just wanted to know if you're attracted to her physically or not. I mean, if you wanna forge a relationship with someone it seems like a pretty fair expectation to be able to look at their face without barfing correct?"

"Yeah but...ugh yes. Yes, I think Marinette is attractive." he admitted blushing.

"Ah man that's all? You're not gonna rank her body parts or anything like that?"

"Body parts?! Well, uhh-" he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck avoiding the searching gaze of his mystical friend. "I guess...the best part of her body would be...Her eyes."

"Her eyes?"

"Yeah, those spectacular, gorgeous blue bell eyes. They almost remind of Ladybug's eyes. They're filled with such innocence and joy that just looking into them brightens my day a little."

"Oh lame!" Plagg exclaimed in response to his cheesy friend. "Well then how about the second best part of her body?"

"Her ass."

Plagg did a double take. "Wh-what...what the hell?! First you were all romantic and pure and all that crap and now you pull this? Are you bi-polar or something?"

Adrien turned red and looked down twiddling his fingers like a child who had just blurted out a naughty word in front of his mother. "I-I don't know...I just h-happened to sneak a glance at it while she was walking away and I couldn't help myself. S-She's got a nice, round, cute butt."

"Oh, so Adrien Agreste is an ass man is he? I guess that's good since she's a bit lacking in the chest area..."

"Hey, her chest is just fine. Big boobs are overrated you know."

"But big asses are always in huh?"

"Her ass isn't really big...well it is a nice size but it's more about the shape and the way it looks packed into those pink jean-look can we move on from this?!" the model begged as he felt his face catch fire at his admittance of tastes. Plagg shrugged. "Sure, sure. So, do you feel like you're a bit more in touch with your feeling towards Marinette?"

"...Yeah, a little. And I guess getting together with her wouldn't be so bad. I mean, if I get closer to her I might actually grow to like her more and more." he decided with a look of resolve.

"Good! Glad I could hel-" the kwami started to get back to his cheese. "But I still love Ladybug." Adrien said with a steely look.

"Seriously?! There's a girl who's absolutely crazy about you and you just realized that while you may not _like_ her like her, you could still be cool with giving her a chance. And you still want to shoot for Ladybug?"

"I never said that I would abandon my feelings for Ladybug if I admitted my feelings towards Marinette. I've known Ladybug just as long and I've loved her for so long...I can't just turn that off in an instant you know?" he reasoned.

"Fine, fine I see your point."

"But I'm not with Ladybug and if I only dated Marinette as my civilian self I could still date Ladybug as Chat just in case Ladybug does accept my feelings right? I mean, obviously I would have to break up with Marinettte since I wouldn't date both of them at the same time. I'm sure she would understand..." he tried to bargain more with himself than with Plagg. "Yeah sure whatever are you gonna hook up with Marinette or not?" He sounded exhausted.

"I am. I'll go to the bakery and ask her out!" he got up and started towards the door.

"Uh, hold up champ."

Adrien glanced back wondering what he could possibly be stopping him for. "What is it?"

"You might want to do something about..." he used his little hand to gesture towards his own neck. Adrien looked confused for a moment before gasping in realization. He rushed towards the bathroom and once he was in he let out an audible groan.

The hickey that Marinette gave him rested on his neck like a tattoo that may as well have read, "I've been screwing around with a girl and I've got the scar to prove it."

As if that wasn't enough, his watch beeped reminding him that he had a photoshoot in half an hour.

He let out another groan and hung his head.

"I've gotta cover this up." he said to the mirror while delicately poking the love bite.

* * *

It was nearing sunset when Marinette rang up the last few orders with a forced smile towards the woman picking up her daughter's birthday cake.

 _"Okay, just a few more minutes and then I can start formulating a plan."_ she waved goodbye to her last customer and sighed in relief. "It was such a busy day but now it's over." she walked over to the door and turned around the "closed" sign.

Tikki popped out from under the counter. "Marinette, you really think that Chat Noir might be Adrien?" she asked knowing full well that her suspicion was entirely true. Since Marinette was on the path of finding it out herself it was probably better to keep it that way.

"I know. A flirtatious goofball like Chat being my suave and adorable Adrien? I don't want to believe it either but it makes so much sense now that I'm thinking about it. I don't think I've really ever seen him around when Chat and I fight Akumas. Even when it takes place at the school I don't see him. Plus Adrien seems to be the only one in our class who has never been akumatized. And not only that but they both have blonde hair, green eyes, and thanks to being blindfolded last night I realize just how similar their voices are-God! If Adrien really is Chat I'm gonna kill myself for not realizing it sooner! And then I'm gonna kill myself again because the boy I've been rejecting over and over is the same boy that I loooovvvveee..." she sunk her head into her arms as she dramatically fell over the counter.

"Calm down Marinette...this is a good thing!" her little red friend patted her head. "If this is true, that just means that you can be with the boy you love since he loves you back."

"No. He loves Ladybug. Not Marinette." she corrected.

"But you're the same person..."

"Exactly! No, uh not exactly...I mean-" she stuttered trying to cobble together what she was thinking into a sentence. "Okay...let's say I do discover that Adrien is Chat Noir. And then I confront him about it as Marinette. Then _Marinette_ knows that he is Adrien but to _Ladybug's_ knowledge Chat is still just Chat. Then what?" she laid it all out.

"Um, then you tell him that you're really Ladybug?" she asked rhetorically.

"WHAT?! Are you insane?! I can't tell him that...then he'll be super disappointed that the girl he's been fawning over all this time is just a clumsy loser who can't even utter a complete sentence in front of him." she looked down.

"Well, that's a two way street Marinette. Don't you think that Adrien might feel insecure about his identity being revealed?" Tikki pointed out. The girl snapped her head up with a look of confusion. "I, well yeah but it's his secret identity so of course-"

"I don't mean about it being revealed in general, I mean about it being revealed to _you._ If Marinette discovers that Chat is Adrien then he has to worry about facing you in school each day knowing that you have the power to destroy his life by telling everyone the big secret. One minor argument and you could end up spilling the beans out of spite."

"I would never do that to Adrien!"

"I know that. But he doesn't. Both Adrien and Chat know very little about you Marinette. Even if he does trust you, he still might get paranoid about having a civilian know that he is Chat. Or he might even fear that having you get that close to him could put you in danger." Tikki reasoned.

"That sounds more like the Adrien I know. Always putting others before himself..." she almost drifted off. "Focus Marinette!" her kwami reminded her. "Right. Continue." she instructed.

Tikki sighed lightly. "And what if you told him that you're Ladybug? Could you imagine how embarrassed and shocked he would be to learn that the girl he's loved for so long is actually his classmate?"

"About as embarrassed and shocked as I would be to learn that Chat is really Adrien." she admitted with a light blush.

"That's right. There's really no easy way to approach this. At least not with a certain amount of awkwardness taking place. But once you get past that, it'll be the best for both of you." Tikki put her small hand on Marinette's.

"But...I wonder...should I really confront this? It was my idea to keep our identities secret even from each other. I declared that so that we wouldn't risk our true selves being known to anyone else and to stop any personal drama from conflicting with our superhero business, but now that I think it could be Adrien I want to go back on that vow. And if I do that I'll be a hypocrite." Marinette tapped the table with her finger in conflict with herself.

"You won't be going back on the vow if you tell Chat that it's not valid anymore."

"But I made that vow for a reason! If we start getting all lovey dovey as a superhero couple, Hawkmoth could use one of us to bait the other one into a trap."

"Come on Marinette. You and Chat have gone through all sorts of trials. You don't think you're both strong enough to admit to the world that you're a couple and face the consequences of that head on?"

She sighed. "I just don't know anymore Tikki. I mean, this is all still hypothetical at the moment. Even if Chat is Adrien, that doesn't mean that he'll automatically accept Marinette as his love as well as Ladybug. It's not like he's just going walk up to the door and ask me out-"

*knock knock*

Tikki quickly hid herself while Marinette whipped her head back towards the entrance. Adrien was standing on the other side with a bouquet of red and black roses.

"A-Adrien?!" the timing couldn't have been worse. Or better. She walked up to the door and opened it. The blonde shuffled a bit while the blunette stared in disbelief. "H-Hey Marinette." he smiled nervously at her. The girl in front of him didn't say hi back. She simply observed him. He looked the same as usual aside from the bouquet he was holding and...the scarf he was wearing.

That scarf. The one she made for him and the one he thought his dad gave him.

It couldn't be.

"So um, would it be alright if I came in? It's a bit chilly out here." he asked politely. "Huh? O-oh! Of course. I'm so sorry." she apologized as she moved aside to allow him in. "Thanks. I'm sorry to come here after closing time but there's something I wanted to talk to you about. Oh and here. These are for you." he handed her the roses.

She took them with a look of pure awe. Her crush had just come in after the bakery closed, during the sunset, with a bouquet for her. It was like one of her fantasies. (One of the romantic ones not the dirty ones.)

"If um..."she avoided eye contact. "If you'd like, we could talk in...my room." she asked red-faced. Adrien flushed a tiny bit too. "U-Uh okay."

She walked up the stairs and Adrien followed. Once they were out of sight, Tikki poked her head up from behind the counter and smiled.

"You go Marinette."

* * *

The teens sat on the edge of the bed side by side separated by about 15 inches. They each looked straight ahead while shifting uncomfortably. What made it worse was that they both knew what had occurred on that bed the night before but couldn't acknowledge it.

"So...this is a lovely room. Even though I've been in here before, it's uh...lovelier than usual." he said looking like he immediately regretted every last one of those words.

"T-Thank you?" she said even though she wasn't quite sure how to respond to that.

 _"I've got to get him to take that damn scarf off!"_

She thought back to the plan she formulated on the roof top. Before Chat left she branded him with a nicely sized hickey. She was going to wait until Monday came to see if Adrien had a hickey in the same place on his neck at school, but since she had him here she needed to see it now. It might have had time to heal if she'd waited over the weekend making it look too faded. If she saw it now while it was still a day fresh she could match up the details more accurately.

"I came here because...well-" he started looking down at his shoes. _"Is he blushing?"_ she thought taking in his flustered appearance.

"I wanted to ask you out."

"..."

"..."

"I-I'm sorry?"

"I-It's okay if you don't want to...I mean, I just think that you're really cool, and nice, and pretty, and I've kind of liked you for while now. So I wanted to know if..." he trailed off sounding unsure.

 _"I thought Marinette would say yes right away since she's in love with me and all. She told me herself. She...wasn't lying was she?"_ he grew worried at her silence. Marinette shook her head as if she was trying to wake herself up from what she was almost 100% sure was a dream.

"I-I mean yes! Yes Adrien! I would love to go out with you." she blurted out almost afraid that he might disappear should she say anything but yes.

"Great!" he beamed making her swoon a tiny bit. He started to stand up. "I'll swing by tomorrow to pick you up. I want where we're going to be a surprise." She grabbed his shoulders and forced him to sit back down. "No don't go!"

He looked at her surprised at her outburst. "I mean, you just got here. Why not stay and talk for a bit?" she forced a smile.

"Oh...okay. I guess that could be fun. But shouldn't we save some discussion topics for the date?"

"Oh don't be silly! I'm sure that we'll have plenty to talk about. After all, I'll be going out with the most interesting person in the world-" she clasped a hand over her mouth with a ripe blush. However the boy sitting next to her just smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Marinette. I'm glad you find me so interesting. I have no doubts that you'll have a lot of awesome stuff to discuss too."

She looked shocked for a moment before grinning like an idiot. She didn't have to be reminded why she loved this boy, but a refresher was welcome every once in a while.

"B-But um-" she started remembering her priorities. "It's a bit warm in here. Why don't you take off that scarf?" she tried to sound casual. Adrien felt the cloth with his index finger and thumb.

"Well..."

Her breath hitched.

"Okay."

She almost jumped off of the bed.

He slowly peeled the scarf off of his neck. As he folded it up she glared at his neck to find...

Nothing.

Nothing but flawless tanned skin.

 _"I-It can't be. I was so sure. This doesn't add up."_ she thought sullenly. Maybe this was good thing though. I mean, Adrien had just asked her out so no problems there. Why would she want him to be Chat as well? So he could like her Ladybug side too? That wouldn't matter since they're going out right now anyway. He already likes her.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he inquired innocently unaware of her confusion and woefulness.

"Whatever you want...Adrien."

About an hour passed by as they discussed miscellaneous subjects. From school projects to funny behind the scenes stories pertaining to his photoshoots, they laughed and chatted like the good friends they were. Then Adrien's phone rang.

"Aw, dang. Looks like the Gorilla's here."

"Oh your chauffeur?" he told her about him during the past hour.

"Yeah, sorry Marinette. I've gotta go." He then tried something brave. He leaned forward and gently pecked her on the cheek. The girl blushed bright red and began stammering.

He chuckled. "I'll see you on Sunday."

She couldn't let him go. She had to do something but.

A thought occurred to her. She made it her duty to take note of all his adorable little habits and...he's a model and

 _"Oh my God..."_

"...wait."

He stopped getting up and sat back down. "I just want to say that...I really do like you Adrien. No, not just like. I l-lo-" she tried to get out. He patiently waited for what he heard last night.

"I-I l-love you."

He put his hand on hers. "Thank you Marinette." he gave her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen in her young life. "I-I really mean it! You're kind and funny and smart and cool, you have thi-this atmosphere that just makes the world a better place wherever you go." she rambled on.

Adrien felt a wave of modesty wash over him. "Ah shucks Marinette." he turned his head away from her.

"Seriously. You're like the nicest person ever and you're always pleasant to be around. I love you so much." she couldn't stop herself. Adrien blushed and resorted to his go to nervous habit.

He rubbed his neck with his hand. And once he removed it...

She saw a smudged foundation mark now poorly concealing a bright red hickey. That looked exactly like the one she left on Chat.

It was official.

He grabbed his scarf completely oblivious to the fact that he just revealed his telltale mark to her. "Well, I'll uh see you tomorrow." he got up but bent down to hug her. He gave her one last smile before going downstairs. Marinette however didn't move a single inch.

After about 2 minutes. Tikki flew up from where Adrien left.

"What happened? Did he ask you out? Are you...Marinette? Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Tikki..."

"...Y-Yes?"

"Spots on!"

* * *

"I did it Plagg! I asked her out! I'm dating Marinette..." he sighed dreamily.

"Good for you man. Oh hey, looks like that makeup wasn't good enough huh? Did she say anything?" Plagg floated around him pointing at his neck.

The blonde gasped. "Oh crap..." he went into panic mode.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap , oh-" he ran towards the bathroom but came upon the most unexpected roadblock in the history of roadblocks.

"Hello Adrien."

"L-Ladybug?!"

* * *

Whew! Glad I got that chapter over with. Well Ladrien fans you've got something to look forward to next chapter.

Fav, follow, and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay! Sorry for the wait but I wanted to plan this chapter out carefully. Here you go!

* * *

Adrien was usually prepared for just about anything. Being a part time superhero is almost nothing but spontaneous occurrences. But the sight of his beloved Ladybug standing firmly in the doorway of his own bathroom was not something he was counting on. Well, it wasn't so much Ladybug as it was the timing itself. He hadn't heard from her since Thursday when they agreed to meet up, she was nowhere to be found on Friday evening when the patrol was meant to take place, and all day long he was too busy to even contact her. Not to mention he just asked out Marinette. Who he had relations with the night they were supposed to be patrolling!

So yeah. This was not how Adrien pictured his day going.

"I-I, L-Ladybu-h-how...you j-just-" even coherent sentences seemed to be out of his scope at the moment. Ladybug however remained admirably stoic. She held her hand up in the universal sign for "please, shut up". The boy obeyed and snapped his mouth shut with a small whimper and wide searching eyes. He had no idea what was happening so it was probably best to let her take charge.

"Adrien, please go sit down on the couch over there. If you would be so kind." she emphasized her command by pointing over at the small sofa. The model nodded dutifully and shuffled towards said couch. She followed barely 2 steps behind him and stood in front of him.

He looked down towards the floor with a confused and nervous expression. "Um, Ladybug? Is it okay if I ask-"

"No. It isn't."

Adrien bit his lip and hung his head even lower. His well meaning nature was winning out over his curiosity. The last thing he wanted to do was piss her off. Especially while he was basically defenseless given his civilian form. Even if he was Chat he'd still be rather hesitant to go up against an authoritative Ladybug. Any other time he would be bouncing off the walls at the prospect of his one true love appearing in his room at night, but she had such a serious look on her face that he highly doubted any shenanigans would take place.

Ladybug herself wasn't in much better shape although she didn't show it. She needed to get information out of Adrien and this was the best way to do it. When she got into her superhero form she felt more in charge and confident. Sometimes the clothes kind of do make the man. Or the lady if you will. She also knew that Adrien would undoubtedly listen to her while she was Ladybug. She needed to know how he felt. Not about Ladybug though. That much was obvious. About a certain other blue pigtailed girl...

But before any of that...

"Adrien. I'm going to ask you some questions and I only want honest and concise answers. Do you understand?" she crossed her arms. The boy sitting in front of her gulped.

"Er, I guess but...what are you doing here Ladybug? What do you want wi-" he dared to slowly lift his head up only to be met with a stern glare.

"Do you know what the word 'concise' means or should I make you read a dictionary from front to back?" she was starting to sound more like a teacher than a hero. Nevertheless, Adrien shook his head "no". And for good measure answered her out loud. "No Ma'am! I understand Ma'am." he kept his head up but his height and position ended up giving him a direct view of her, as Plagg put it-"a bit lacking" chest. A slight tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks and he glanced off to the side avoiding looking at her at all costs.

If the girl giving him orders noticed this she chose not to acknowledge it because she went on. "Good. Now let's 'chat' shall we?" she leaned down just a bit as if she was making sure she could see any telltale signals of lying once she started the interrogation.

"Adrien Agreste...you're not just Adrien Agreste are you?"

She saw a bead of sweat make it's way down the side of his face as his eyes widened for a split second after she completed her sentence.

"You're Chat Noir." This was not a question. Marinette saw all of the signs and pieced together what wasn't previously obvious to her and they created a finished puzzle that clearly read, "Yes. He was Chat this entire time, good going genius." But she needed to hear it from him. She needed that one last bit of confirmation from the horses mouth before she was able to throw away that .1% of doubt that was stopping her from completely accepting the reality of it all.

Adrien's breath hitched as he searched his head for lies, cover ups, and possibly escape routes. _"How did she? Did Marinette see me transform this morning and then tell her? No, she wouldn't do that she's too good of a person. But she is in love with me, so is she trying to sabotage my chances with Ladybug? What the hell is going-"_

He didn't have time to finish these thoughts since the polka dotted heroine had gently but firmly grabbed his chin with her thumb and index finger forcibly tilting his head up a bit and forcing him to look directly at her face while she bent down to meet him at eye level. "Adrien..."

He let out a sound that was somewhere in between a gasp and a squeal when she put her other hand below his belt and took a hold of his undercarriage through his jeans. "I would like to get through this without having to resort to torture methods, but if you keep stalling I can't guarantee that you'll be having children anytime soon."

The poor boy's face was contorted in a way that conveyed either great fear or great arousal. Probably both. Let's say 60/40.

Marinette knew that she was acting a quite out of character for Ladybug or Marinette for that matter but she didn't care. She wanted answers. She needed answers. She was on her way to discovering the biggest secret that the love of her life and her partner in heroism was hiding and she couldn't pull any punches. Of course she has no real intentions of hurting Adrien. (Seriously, how is she supposed to have 3 kids with the guy if she rips his balls off and uses them to make a coin purse?) But a little intimidation was necessary if she was going make him give it to her straight.

"I-I don't know what you're talking abo-G-GAHHHH! he practically screeched when she tightened her grip. He had plenty of fantasies involving Ladybug touching him down there but not like this.

"Don't. Lie. I saw you." she bluffed. He flinched. "I saw you on the rooftop of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. One minute you were Adrien Agreste and with a green flash you turned into Chat Noir." the only thing she wasn't lying about was the green flash. Adrien however didn't know that.

 _"How is this possible?! I made sure to scope everything out before I transformed. Nobody was on the rooftops, in the streets, or even looking through their windows. It was the crack of dawn everyone was asleep! And I think I would've seen Ladybug if she was watching. She's not exactly easy to miss!_ he thought referring to her distinctive red bodysuit. As he wracked his brain her hand didn't get any gentler. He bit back a wince as his crush tormented and humiliated him. This actually might have been kind of hot if his identity wasn't on the line.

"T-That..." he ran out of words to say but she wasn't having it. She curled her hand up making his legs buck in discomfort. "Tell me the truth Adrien. If you really care about me you'll just tell me the truth. I need to know who you are." she begged while still somehow managing to sound intimidating. The boy was gripping the couch cushions for dear life while his eyes darted around as if a random piece of furnishing would spring to life at any moment to save him.

"W-Wait a minute! I thought you didn't want your identity revealed! You said that nobody could know, n-not even-" he clasped his hand over his mouth realizing that his desperate attempt to save himself just served to bury himself further into the hole he dug. Ladybug's pupils dilated.

"And just how do _you_ know about that Mr. Agreste?"

...

Shit.

"I..."

"I only recall having that particular conversation with Chat Noir. While we were both alone I might add."

"You just-"

"And just what were you doing at that bakery anyway? Did you need to pick up an order? Fight an akuma?-"

She narrowed her eyes mercilessly.

"Answer a booty call?"

He was at a loss for words. He had never seen Ladybug act like this before and he didn't like it. Granted, a big part of that might have had something to do with the way she was crushing his cajones but aside from that, she was being incredibly mean. And seemingly out of nowhere too. She couldn't have waited until he met up with her as Chat? She just had to come into his room without knowing all the facts? She could be a bit impulsive at times sure but this was just insane! This was legit breaking and entering. What if he wasn't really Chat Noir? He could've called the cops on her.

"That girl kissed you. I saw her nuzzling all over you. I see she even gave you a little souvenir." she gestured towards his exposed hickey with the hand that wasn't grabbing his boys. He instinctively brought a hand up to cover his neck while a ripe red blush formed.

"Just who is that girl to you? I thought you loved me Chat?"

"I-I do! And I haven't admitted to being Chat-EEE!" she gripped so hard that his voice went up an octave. "Don't get smart with me. You don't have to admit to anything for me to know what I saw. I thought you'd be man enough to just come out and admit it but I guess I was wrong." she muttered harshly.

"Why are you so upset?" he inquired honestly curious about where the hell this was coming from. "Since when do you care so much about Chat's secret identity?"

"You shouldn't worry about my motives."

"I'm pretty sure I should!" he shot back tilting his head towards his pelvis.

"You're in no position to talk back."

"Ladybug seriously, what's gotten into you? Please...tell me what's wrong." he still showed genuine concern for her while she was doing the exact opposite for him.

In that moment, her eyes softened for the first time since confronting him. She was reminded as to why she fell for this boy. He was the kindest person she'd ever known and she was treating him like this because she was frustrated at the fact that it took her this long to figure out that he had another side to him. She wasn't angry at him.

She was angry at herself for holding him up on such a high pedestal that she failed to...no, refused to notice the glaring clues that had been there all along. And now she was taking it out on him. Her lips parted as her face went from furious to remorseful. She couldn't even begin to fathom how this must have looked to him. How badly she must have tarnished his image of her within in the span of a few minutes. She finally got a date with the boy she loves and the first thing she does is break into his home and try to physically and verbally abuse him into telling her a secret that she herself had forced him to keep in the first place.

Just how stupid and selfish can one person be?

Marinette looked down at what she was doing and felt even worse. She let go of him with a jolt and hugged herself. She looked away and took a few steps around the sofa before taking even faster strides until she went back into the bathroom with a slam of the door. Adrien was still reeling from the whole ordeal but still forced himself to get up to console her. He wobbled slightly as he made his way towards the door.

He knocked. "Ladybug? Are you...alright?" it seemed like the most rhetorical question in existence at the moment but he didn't know what else to say after everything that went down.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Adrien. Please forgive me..." he heard her sobs making their way in between the words. He grimaced sympathetically. "Ladybug you don't have to apologize. I'm at fault too-"

"No! You're not! I came in here, I started calling you Chat Noir, I grabbed your...j-just-I'm sorry..." she sounded like she was on the verge of hysterics. Adrien tried to turned the handle but she'd locked herself in. He ran through every possible way to remedy this situation and only came up with one. It was what he was trying to avoid, but if it made her stop crying...

On the other side of the door Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and geared herself up to cartwheel herself out. But she was not to upset to forget her manners. "Goodbye Adrien. And again, I'm so sorry for intruding. I'm sorry for hurting you and yelling at you. And I'm sorry I accused you of being Chat Noir-"

"Well, I don't know if you were in the wrong on that account..."

"My Lady."

...

That voice. That annoyingly sexy voice.

It could only be.

She swung open the door and found her knight in leather armor. Her newly transformed fashion model. The boy she'd been chasing and pushing away at the same time. The culmination of all the pent up rage and anguish she'd been throwing at herself since she saw the hickey on his neck.

Chat Noir. Her partner and the love of her life.

"So-" he rubbed the back of neck nervously. "This definitely isn't how I pictured the reveal going down. Although I can't say I'm disappointed or anything..." he looked into her eyes and saw that tears remained. However, the reason behind them had completely transformed along with him.

"I mean... _you're_ not disappointed are you? I know you've rejected 'Chat' but I have no idea what you think about Adrien. I wasn't exactly showing off my bravado with the position you had me in." he went on looking embarrassed. The crimson superhero in front of him didn't reply. She had her hands up to her mouth and was quietly sobbing with shaking shoulders.

"My Lady? Er, Ladybug? Are you ok-" he was silenced by a pair of plump pink lips. Ladybug tearfully embraced and kissed Chat as he wore an expression of absolute shock. After a few seconds he found himself easing into the kiss and wrapping his hands around her petite waist. She threaded her hands through his ruffled blonde locks and smiled in the kiss.

She broke away first. "Adr-Chat you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. You wanted to know who I was. Even though you already knew, you needed my word for it in order to put yourself at ease. I couldn't leave my Lady hanging." he winked. She giggled while wiping away the excess tears. He really was Chat. And Chat really was Adrien. She was finally seeing all of the real love and concern that lingered beneath those puns and cheesy come ons. How could she not see it before?

"Chat...you're such a stupid cat..."

"But I'm an even stupider bug."

He hugged her even tighter than before. "Nonsense. My Lady is the smartest and most lovely creature on this planet. So smart in fact, that I know a mere costume change isn't enough to convince you."

"Chat I already-" he put a finger to her lips.

"I want to give you all the reassurance you need. Plagg, claws in!"

She watched in awe as the green light from this morning engulfed Chat's body. But this time the end result much different. The blonde model smiled back at the heroine in his arms. She gazed lovingly at the boy of her dreams. Unfortunately, their tender moment was interrupted by a certain black kwami.

"Geez, all of those give me clues and she still needed to see you transform? You sure can pick em' Adrien." he sneered jokingly. Said girl raised an eyebrow at the small pest. Half was in surprise at his appearance and the other half at his remark. "Hey, no offense lady but the only way he could've made his identity anymore obvious was if he wore a sandwich board that said "I'm Chat Noir." Oh who am I kidding? I bet even then you wouldn't have suspected a thing."

"Plagg! That's no way to speak to Ladybug." he snarled through his teeth. The insulted teen couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "It's fine Adrien. I mean he's not exactly wrong...sadly." she glanced off to the side and then down at the floor.

He gave her that bright smile that the cameras couldn't resist. "Well, at least you've stopped crying. But uh...why were you..." he trailed not too sure if he should pursue this matter or leave it. Her curiosity was already peaked.

"Why I was...?" she egged him on.

"Why were you asking about Marinette?" he bit his lip not sure if he should've named her. The girl he was talking about looked visibly surprised as if she'd forgotten she even brought that up.

 _"Crap. I just had to go and call myself a thot. I couldn't keep my mouth shut about myself. Way to go me. You sold me out! I hope your proud of yourself."_ if you plan on getting a secret identity you should be prepared for some really weird self berating sessions.

She had pretty much confirmed that Adrien was Chat before she even came over. The real reason she was pestering him about it was to blow off steam. She was so taken aback by the truth that she wanted to vent about it to somebody and she'd already confided enough in Tikki. She wanted to confront the boy in question. Something that probably added fuel to those flames was the fact that he asked her out. Or rather Marinette. Since Chat and Adrien were one in the same, that meant that Adrien loved Ladybug. (yay!) But that also meant that even though he loves her, he still proceeded to finger, go down on, and ask out Marinette. A girl who to _his_ knowledge was very much not Ladybug. (boo!)

"I mean...I was just surprised to see you with her because, I thought you...about me." she trailed off trying to phrase this in a way that didn't sound like she was guilt tripping him. This didn't seem to help much since the detransformed boy was visibly uncomfortable.

"D-Don't get me wrong! I still love you Ladybug. Very much so! I just...agreed to go out with Marinette because, well she really loves me. I mean, the Adrien side of me. And for reasons that are as far from shallow as possible. I was so taken by her confession that I asked her out. T-This doesn't mean that I was planning to pursue a relationship with her." he fibbed about that last part out of the fear of incurring her wrath once again. He really was smitten with his classmate but he was still head over heels for Ladybug. He figured that he could give Marinette a fair chance and then break things off if and when Ladybug reciprocated his feelings. It sounded much better in his head than when he was saying it out loud.

Ladybug however shook her head. "Adrien, very rarely does someone ask a person out unless they are interested in going out with them again. And don't try to make it seem like you were just tossing her a pity date either. You're not the kind of boy who would lead a girl on." she told him.

He squirmed uncomfortably. "I'm sorry...I just...I mean it was mostly Plagg's idea!" he tried to shift some of the blame onto his cheese loving friend but the pint sized cat monster simply scowled at him.

"Hey don't drag me into this. You decided on your own to shack up with her after you caught her polishing her pearl to your picture. Talk about an ego..."

Adrien blushed and put on a "you really don't have my back bro?" expression. He was so distracted that he failed to notice the girl standing a few inches in front of him was glowing red under her mask.

 _"That's right. Chat caught me. Which means, that...Adrien...Oh dear."_ she half feared that her mask would melt off at this point. Plagg either failed to notice or failed to care since he continued.

"And then you started going on about how you think she's talented, and nice, and brave, oh and...what else?" he pretended to forget. The boy frowned and sent him a look that warned him not to finish that sentence which Plagg promptly ignored.

"Oh yeah, she has a great ass."

"PLAGG!"

Marinette's shoulders hiked up as every part of her clenched at that statement. _"Adrien thinks. That I. Have a nice ass. Well I can chalk up at least one part of this day as a win."_

The blonde growled but decided that he would deal with his blabbing friend later. He turned back to Ladybug with an awkward smile and a pink blush across his face. Luckily he couldn't see the matching flush that she wore under her mask.

"Super sorry about my friend Ladybug. He's got no manners. I'll be sure to teach him later." he said choosing not to address the kwami who was rolling his eyes and floating slowly away.

"It's alright. But..seriously, how do you feel about this Marinette girl? And how do you feel about me?" Adrien exhaled as he tried to articulate himself.

"Marinette...is a special person to me. She's like the nicest person I've ever met and she truly cares for me. That alone made me care for her too. As a bit more than a friend. I admit that I am attracted to her and I...did do all of those things Plagg said." he confessed. Ladybug feigned a shocked flinch at these words. Even though the last sentence was the only statement that wasn't news to her.

"I thought that since we're not really together even though I have feelings for you, it wouldn't be cheating or anything like that. I ended up upsetting her when I came in as Chat. You see, my Chat side was already sort of friends with her." he explained. She nodded encouraging him to continue.

"So I...offered to, well-" he cleared his throat. "Give her some...'service' if you will, as a way to apologize for the indiscretion." the way he dressed the sentence up didn't make it any better. "It wasn't out of my own selfishness. It was just an apology and nothing else." he looked away after revealing this half-truth. It wasn't at first, but after Marinette's love confession he was so overcome with passion that he was turning her every wish into his command. But she didn't need to know that. At least not yet.

Ladybug who was completely silent until now spoke. "So you do have feelings for her?"

"...Yes."

"Do you love her?"

"I wouldn't say love. But I definitely like her. A lot."

"I see..." she sounded both relived and disappointed. A very understandable reaction given the situation. "But that doesn't mean my feelings for you are any weaker. I still love you. With all of my heart. I know that you thought all the stuff I've been saying as Chat wasn't serious, but please believe-"

"I know."

"What?"

"Now I know more than ever that your feelings are real. You do love me. You don't have to try and prove it anymore. I'm so sorry I didn't realize it sooner." she gave a chuckle that was laced with mild self loathing. "Although I don't see how you could've fallen for someone so dense."

"Don't talk about yourself like that. You're perfect Ladybug. The fact that you can make mistakes and not only admit them, but also learn from them is the mark of an intelligent and mature woman. My kind of woman." he smiled taking one of her hands in his.

She smiled back. She had gotten what she came here for. She knew that Chat was Adrien and she knew how he felt about both sides of her. And now...

"So how do you feel about me?"

...

"Pardon?" she quirked her head.

"I said, how do you feel...about me?" he asked looking somewhat bashful but still serious. "I told you all about my love for you...so um, do you love me back? Or at least like me?"

The girl in question just stared blankly at him. That was a good question that before a couple days ago she could have answered in a heart beat. But now she knew that Adrien was Chat. This fact didn't stop her from loving Adrien, but this meant that she would have to accept his Chat side as well. She had no problem accepting _that_ fact, but now she had to learn to deal with the fact that it was a package deal. If she loved Adrien, she would have to love Chat just as much. And she had went out of her way to keep things between them strictly professional for so long that she almost stopped herself from even considering Chat as a potential one night stand.

"Adrien...I"

A rumble from outside stopped her. They both turned their heads towards the windowed wall and speed walked up to it. What had appeared to be an akumatized civilian was rampaging through the city. The teens looked at each other expectantly.

"Looks like that will have to wait." she smirked on the inside glad that she bought some time on that one.

He smirked on the outside letting his Chat Noir side shine through. No need to hide it anymore. "Don't think that this is over. But at least you spared us some time by already being transformed." he was already starting to grow more comfortable around her as he playfully bantered.

"Just hurry up Mr. High End Model. We've got a city to save." she crossed her arms.

"Right. Plagg claws out!"

This time, she didn't miss a nanosecond of his transformation.

* * *

Well there you all go! Thanks for being so patient.

As always, fav, follow, and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Super sorry for the lack of updates. Complications, final projects, late internet bills...

Just please enjoy and forgive my carelessness!

* * *

"Watch out Chat!"

"Hah! Much obliged My Lady!"

The leather clad blonde rolled aside to dodge an oncoming slew of soccer balls. The akumatized soccer mom named who would've guessed it, Soccer Mom laughed at them as she stood atop a jeep. Ladybug observed her design. On top of her referee uniform she saw a purple whistle hanging around her neck swinging back and forth as she laughed heartily. _"The akuma must be in there."_ she turned. "Chat the akuma's in her whistle!" He nodded and turned back to the havoc wreaking mother.

"Ha ha! You're more agile than my own cat that's for sure! But whether you like it or not, you'll be playing with my balls soon enough."

"Uh...do you want a chance to rephrase tha-Oh God!" he leaped around on all fours like the kitty he was as another wave came down on him. Ladybug intervened the path of black and white by spinning her yo-yo. The sports equipment deflected back at the villain knocking her right off of the car.

"Are you okay Chat?" she looked back with concern. "Yes. Thank you Ladybug." he smiled at her. She had been surprisingly protective of him throughout the fight. Chat used his staff to propel himself on top of the jeep where Soccer Mom once stood. He leaned over the side with his staff at the ready but saw nothing except concrete.

"Heads up Furball!"

Chat turned to his left only to be met with a barrage of soccer balls that slammed him against the nearest mailbox. Ladybug gasped and ran over to check on him.

"Chat!" she got on one knee and began inspecting his body. "Urgh...I'm fine Ladybug. You know I've been through worse. We can't lose Soccer Mom." he held his gut but struggled to his feet. She helped him stand up and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Are you sure you're fine? Nothing broken? Do you need a bandage, or an ice pack, or-"

"Ladybug. Seriously, you never worried this much before well...tonight?" he eyed her suspiciously. She simply grinned back at him. "Don't be silly. You're my partner and your safety is my main concern. Now let's go!" she launched her yo-yo and swung away before he could object. He looked down, shook his head a bit and followed her.

Lady landed on the roof of an apartment building and began to scope out the streets. Chat fell in place at her right side. "Uh, oh! There!" He pointed to the alleyway Soccer Mom was running down. "Good work! As expected of you." she gave him a sweet smile and Chat raised an eyebrow in response.

"Er, thanks. C'mon!"

Soccer Mom hit a dead end and turned only to face the two heroes. "Sorry ma'am but we're gonna have to red card you." Chat brandished his staff.

"I'm not hitting the bench just yet!" the temporary villain exclaimed. Ladybug readied herself as she materialized a large soccer cleat that hovered in the air. But to her surprise, she levitated it right over Chat. Soccer Mom smirked before slamming her arms down making the shoe follow suit.

In that moment Marinette's eyes widened in pure horror at the sight. Before she could even register the words in her mind she shouted;

"Adrien, watch out!" as she lunged at him wrapping her hands around his waist as he was saved from being squashed like an ant under a boot. Chat was frozen. He had heard her loud and clear. Ladybug had pushed him out of the way of danger countless times but this time was different. She had yelled out his real name instead of Chat. His shock was interrupted by pain as he tumbled to the pavement with his pig-tailed partner on top of him.

He blinked a few times before opening his eyes and staring right at the girl on top of him whose features were fixated into a look of regret. She looked to the side and nearly bounced off of him.

"That does it. It's time to throw in the towel Soccer Mom!" she flung her yo-yo towards a fire escape that was right above her causing it to come right down and hit her right on the head. While she was groaning on the ground Ladybug took this chance to use her power.

"Lucky Charm!"

After a cavalcade of red lights flew around, a red and black polka dotted car tire fell out from the air.

"A car tire?" she should have gotten used to the randomness of the items her powers provided her with by now, but she couldn't shake off the initial surprise that came before realizing how they would aid her in battle.

"What do you reckon-" she started but stopped when she noticed that Chat didn't look the least bit surprised. He didn't look like any emotion to be honest. She at least expected him to make a crack at the aloofness of her Lucky Charm. Something along the lines of-"Once we're done playing soccer we can head down to the old swimming hole and make a swing." or something like that.

"Chat?" he didn't reply. She tried to place a hand on his shoulder but he jerked away making her flinch. "Ugh..." she heard Soccer Mom start to regain her bearings. She couldn't waste another second and decided to analyze their surroundings.

"Ah I got it!" she proceeded to run up the side of the wall and hop onto the fire escape. Soccer Mom composed herself and aimed a few balls skyward. Ladybug leaped off in a graceful flip and held the tire in front of her with both hands. She landed on the woman's shoulders entrapping the middle portion of her body in the tire. She struggled in her rubber restraint as the heroine gave a victorious smile and snatched up her whistle. With a drop and a stomp she whipped out her yo-yo.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma." she began to recite her mantra not noticing that Chat was standing still and sending her a look that would've put his father's stoic demeanor to shame. She finished things up with a shout of "Miraculous Ladybug!". The cars and buildings were restored to their former glory and the woman known as Soccer Mom reverted back into a 30 something year old woman wearing a sweater blouse combo with light blue jeans. She took in her surroundings with a confused expression.

Ladybug grinned at a job well done. "Good job!" she turned to Chat with her fist in bumping position but he didn't respond. Instead he looked at her like a father getting ready to drag his daughter into a dark corner to scold her.

And then he grabbed her arm and led her towards a dark corner to scold her.

"Hey!" she protested as he took her down an alleyway that was adjacent to where they were before. He stopped when they reached a dumpster and he let her go making her face him as she stood against the brick wall.

*beep* went her earrings.

"Uh, Chat? You know that I'm going to transform back soon? Just because you didn't have to use your power that doesn't mean you can just hold me up like this." she was starting to get a little nervous.

"Well in that case you'd better be quiet and listen so I can get through this." he shot back harshly. She flinched and gulped just the slightest bit. Was Chat actually...furious with her? He had gotten annoyed with her a few times for sure but she'd never seen him express genuine anger towards her. Unless you count the times he was possessed by akumatized villains and was basically out to kill her. She didn't.

"What _was_ that?"

Her eyes darted around for half a second as she contemplated what he meant. When she did they widened. "W-What was wha-"

"You called me Adrien!" he almost shouted. "I-I'm sorry. It just slipped out. But Soccer Mom doesn't remember any of that and there was no one else around. It's alright." He shook his head. "It is anything but alright. Is that why you were fussing over me earlier? Because since I told you, you can't stop seeing me as some helpless little model boy?" he inquired. Now it was her turn to shake her head. "Of course not! I know you can take care of yourself I just..."

"What? You just what?" he crossed his arms.

She bit her lip and hesitated but another spot disappeared from her earring prompting her to go on. "I just didn't want you to get hurt." she said honestly. "Ladybug, we've been doing this for what feels like forever. I've been through so much with you. You've seen me take more punches than I can keep track of. Why don't you think I can take it now?"

"It's not that I don't think you're tough...I just can't help but worry about you."

"My Lady..." he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his extraordinarily green eyes. "We're partners. We each go into the fray and help each other out. On the battlefield, we're equals. I don't want you giving me special treatment just because you know who I am now. And..." he looked towards the ground for a second before looking back up with an inquisitive glance. "Why would knowing that I'm Adrien Agreste make you any more concerned about my safety than normal?"

"Because I..."

*beep*

"Because I...b-because I l-love you..." she confessed bashfully. Ladybug closed her eyes while Chat looked shocked for a moment before hardening his features once again.

"Who?"

"W-What?"

"Who are you in love with?" he asked again.

"Um, you?" she said as if it should be obvious.

"No...say my name."

"..."

"Say my name right now."

"I-I love you..."

He waited patiently.

"Adrien."

Resignation settled on his face as he backed away from her and turned around. "I knew it. I suspected it when you kissed me. It was only after you found out..."

"Chat?" she placed a hand on his shoulder but he jerked away. "Don't you mean Adrien?" he spat still refusing to face her. "You love Adrien. Not me."

"But you _are_ Adrien. You're the same person! I love you!" she practically yelled feeling tears start to prick up in response to his coldness towards her. "No. You love a _part_ of me." he clarified turning his head and sparing only one eye's gaze towards the confused and downtrodden girl. "You can love Adrien as much as you want but when I'm Chat you only see me as a partner. Now that you know we're one in the same you're trying to see me as Adrien at all times."

"But wearing a mask doesn't make you a different person. I know you act different when you're Chat but that doesn't mean you're not Adrien anymore." she tried to reason placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That's not the point. If you really love me then you'll love all of me. You should be able to say 'I love you Chat' instead of replacing my superhero name with my real name."

"I can! I love you Chat! There. Happy?" she stated bluntly starting to feel her own annoyance rise.

"You didn't mean that."

"Oh? Do you want me to prove it?"

"How do you intend to do that?" he challenged turning around to face her.

"I'll let you know who I really am."

He wore a look of disbelief at her offer. "W-What?"

 _"What the hell did I just say?"_ she thought to herself after clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Ladybug..." he tried to put his words into sentences.

"Look Chat...I just...I really want to prove that I don't care about whether you're Adrien or not. And I also...would like to know if you care about whether I'm Ladybug or not." he saw a doubtful look flash for just a second. He frowned.

"Ladybug..."

"Please Chat just...let me do this for you." she begged.

*beep*

Chat instantly clamped his eyes shut. He caught a glimpse of a bright red engulfing his Lady but that was it. "Chat?" he felt her put a hand on his shoulder again. Except this time it felt softer as it fell onto his leather suit. Like bare flesh. "Don't you want to see me?" the girl who had just traded her red bodysuit for a white flower printed shirt and pink jeans implored him with a quirk of her eyebrow. He shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Well, you said that we shouldn't know who we really are."

"Um, I think that ship has sailed don't you think?" she refrained from adding 'Adrien' to the end of that sentence.

"I know but...I still...I'm not sure if I'm ready to know who you are yet." he said honestly. Marinette cocked her head now curious. "And why would that be?"

"What if...what if I don't deserve you?"

"..."

"You're already so amazing. If I find out that you're civilian form is even better than that then..."

"Chat. You said it yourself. If you love someone you'll love all of them right?" she asked not just to reassure him, but herself as well.

"T-That's true." he admitted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a hypocrite. I'm just so conflicted about all of this."

"Psst!" Marinette jolted as she heard a tiny and familiar voice call to her. "Are you really going to let him know who you are?" The girl just looked back at her with determination in her bluebell eyes.

"Please just give us about...40 minutes okay?" she whispered.

"My Lady? Who are you talking to? Is that your kwami?" his eyes were still shut. He heard two voices whispering but didn't catch what they were saying.

"Yeah. She was just leaving." she gave said kwami a begging look prompting her to sigh and float away. But not before turning around.

"If I come back and you two are fooling around you'll be getting a stern talking to!" she playfully threatened. Both of the kids faces flared up as Tikki made sure to proclaim this loudly enough for both of them to hear. Marinette waved her hand in the universal "Yeah. Yeah. Get out of here already gesture." The small red luckster flew off leaving her alone with Chat.

"Chat aren't you going to open your eyes?"

"I-I'll do it once I detransform too. It's only fair."

"Sure." she nodded.

"Plagg, claws in."

She watched as the all too familiar green light went around him and magically brought about the model who's face was on every other bus stop and billboard in Paris. And along with him came a small feline like creature that she had only met (face to face) once before.

"Aw you gotta be kidding me!" the black kwami exclaimed.

"Plagg don't start. Just give us some privacy." he warned.

"Jeez, I don't know. Seems like things are gonna get more interesting here from the looks of it." he said with a tiny raised brow.

"Look we obviously have a lot to discuss so get out of here. There's camembert at home." Adrien told him off.

"Don't worry. I've got this." she whispered to him making him 'hmm?' in question. She turned to Plagg. "Hey Plagg. It's nice to see you again." the kwami nodded.

"Likewise. Even if you are a bit under-dressed." he said referring to her street clothes.

"I must say...even though I've seen you before, I didn't notice just how cute you are."

"C-Cute?" he asked taken aback.

"Yes. I thought _my_ kwami was adorable but just look at your little ears..." as she said this she reached up and scratched behind his left ear making him sigh in contentment. "And your eyes are the most gorgeous shade of green. Oh and your teeny tiny tail..." she played with the end of said tail making the "cute" creature flinch but then relax into her touch.

"W-Well thanks so much." he said in a surprisingly grateful tone. "Why can't you be more like her Adrien?" the boy who was still blind to everything around him (but had a pretty good idea of what was going on) just huffed.

"As much as I'd love to have you stick around, Adrien and I need some time to ourselves. So can you be a dear and give us about 40 minutes alone? Pretty please with a slice of camembert on top?" the blunette batted her eyelashes at the tiny embodiment of bad luck.

Plagg actually blushed a little bit as he averted his "gorgeous" cat eyes. "Um...sure. Just make sure he comes home in one piece will ya?" She smiled happily while deviously smirking on the inside as her charm had clearly worked.

"Aww! Thank you so much Plagg!" She then scooped him up in her palms and planted a kiss on his little black cheek with an exaggerated "Mwah!"

Plagg almost resembled a certain other kwami as his formerly midnight black complexion turned tomato red. "Y-Yeah I just...you know...see ya back at home Adrien!" he stumbled before deciding to cut his losses and fly off making the victorious Marinette laugh in triumph.

"He's so adorable when he's embarrassed..." she said to the blonde who looked astounded at this development even though his eyelids were still tightly clamped.

"Why...you little vixen! You _have_ to teach me your ways. I can hardly get him to stop bugging me for cheese when I'm in the bathroom for God's sake!" she smirked in response.

"Sorry, but I don't think it's gonna work as well coming from you."

"Are you saying I'm not pretty?" he quipped.

"No. I'm saying I'm prettier."

"Hmph! I'll have you know when I put on a bit of lipstick and some nice heels I can make cars stop." he continued.

"Yeah...because you can't stop falling all over yourself when you cross the street." she said referring to the time he turned into Reflekta.

They both shared a laugh as they kidded around with each other like they normally would. After they stopped they remembered their current situation.

"..."

"..."

"I'll...look at you. I'll see if I can accept you as your normal self before we try to form a relationship." he explained.

She puffed her chest out ready for him. This had to stop. They were halfway through ending this nonsense and it was time Marinette played her part. The only way they were going to get over this was if they talked about it. She reached her hand out and cupped his face. She then leaned in and put her plump pink lips on his thinner ones and melted into him. After a few seconds she leaned back and watched his eyelids reveal two perfect green orbs that had dilated at the sight before him.

"Marinette?!"

* * *

Okay. So I guess I'm gonna make this fic just a teeny bit longer than I expected. I wanted to get out a new chapter and I know how much you guys love cliffhangers so this is all I wrote. I also did some re-writing since I got some very good criticism and I'd realized just how weird this was getting. :/

Also, sorry if the villain or fight sequence wasn't up to par. I'm not an expert at writing stuff like that...yet.

As always: Fav, Follow, and Review!


End file.
